Conversation
by LemoN-X-DroP
Summary: It was the beginning of the year when a redhead, a broom and 20 bludgers came soaring into Hermione's bedroom. Takes place after fourth year R&R HerFre
1. Red head on my bed

**Conversation**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, bladibla, the people, bladibla, got it?**

**This is playing in Fred and George's 7****th**** year, and in Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's 5****th**

**Voldemort was killed by Harry in fourth year, so that's no problem anymore.**

**Also, apparently in my story; from fifth year and up the girls get separate rooms. I don't know why the boys don't, but when I asked Dumbledore he said the ladies simply demanded more privacy. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Harry, dodge!" Fred bellowed at the top of his lungs as an accidental bludger flew towards Harry.

Harry turned around just in time to see the "Canon ball" speeding towards him. He twisted his broom down and soared for the ground, unfortunately, the bludger decided to follow him.

"Ah shit!" Fred muttered as he flew after Harry and tried to stop the bludger.

"Duck Harry, duck!" Angelina cried hysterically as the second bludger fond his destiny; to kill Harry.

Harry did just in time, the bludger soared over his head, and instead crashed into the goal post.

"Oi, yeh ruddy things!" George shouted at one of them, nearing it on his broom and swinging his beaters bat at it dangerously. The bludger how ever, did not seem to care.

"Don't think they will listen to your excellent social skills, George me man!" Fred called over to his brother.

"Don't mind do I? One thing you should mind though is that another 3 bludgers just came outa nowhere and are chasing Harry off into Timbuktu." George replied, while following the 5 bludgers and Harry.

"Where did those bludgers come from?" Katie cried.

"Don't know, possibly all the bludgers in the world have decided to form a conspiracy against Harry all at once!" Fred yelled back.

"Yeah, and it appears to be true, look there are more!" George added, swooshing past Alicia and ducking under Angelina. The entire group was following Harry and his gang of ten bludgers. Harry appeared to be doing air ballet, doding the violent bludgers at each in turn made an attempt at his life.

"Guys, I would really appreciate it if you would----aaaahhhhh" Harry started saying, but he got thrown of his broom by a particularly violent bludger.

Fred flew as fast as his 'FieryWind' could to catch Harry, and he did so successfully.

"You alright mate?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Noho!" Harry gasped, "I'm never getting children anymore!" he wailed.

"Ah, I see." Fred answered with a grin.

"Fred, look out! All the bludgers are following you now, because you got Harry!" George exclaimed from out of no where.

"Didn't think about that." Fred admitted loudly with a jubilant smile at Angelina. But that smile quickly vanished as he saw 15 bludgers closing in on them. Harry groaned inwardly.

"Harry!" Fred whispered urgently over his back, "When they come at us, I want you to fall sideways of the broom, George will catch you!"

"How do you know that?" Harry whispered back.

"Just do it okay?" Fred replied sternly.

"What about you?" Harry asked concerned.

"When you fall, they will change direction, but by the time they caught up with you, George will have you on the other side of the pitch….I hope I can stun a few before they get to you again." Fred explained, watching them closely.

Harry nodded and prepared for his fall and catch. If George missed, he won't die, but he will be in a certain amount of pain that's for sure. The thought, did not seem appealing.

Suddenly, all the bludgers flew towards them and Harry did as he was told. He slid sideways of the broom and fell.

And fell.

And fell.

And catch!

"Gotcha Harry! I suspected Fred would use that old trick!" George cried happily as Harry held on for dear life.

"How? Why?" Harry gasped.

"One of Wood's tactics." George explained while Harry looked back.

But what he saw was not what he expected.

Fred was flying in circles, and all 20 bludgers following him.

"GET THEM AWAY!" he yelled frustrated.

Harry also saw why they were prone to Fred now. On Fred's broom, hung Harry's quidditch vest.

"Fred! Kick the vest of!" he yelled over to the panicky Fred.

But Fred did not hear him; instead Fred dove for a nearby open window.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione was changing out of her uniform and into her comfortable clothes.

She stood by her bed when she pulled off her shirt, just when some one came flying through her window, making the glass shatter dramatically.

The person fell of his broom, while the broom continued to fly and consequently flew through the wall, and within 5 seconds, about 20 bludgers followed, leaving the wall in destruction and a red head on her bed.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Hermione screamed when she realised it was Fred.

She grabbed the nearest clothing peace and held it in front of her chest, only discovered soon after that that particular clothing piece was her Hello Kitty underwear.

"Shit, shit!" she added, diving for the comforter and pulling it away from under Fred.

She wrapped it around herself just when Fred looked up and noticed where he was.

"Sweet!" he croaked, before he got slapped in the face. "Fred Weasley! Get out of my bedroom, THIS INSTANT!" Hermione screeched very Mrs. Weasley like.

Fred nodded dimly and rolled off the bed. He expected it to be a bit of thump but was surprised to find his landing soft, he pulled whatever was under him out and gave it a closer inspection. His eye opened in realization. "GET DOWN!" he managed to roar at Hermione just in time. Before they knew it a hoard of bludgers came soaring back into the room through the already existent hole in the wall.

Hermione screamed and fell to the floor just in time. Fred swore he caught a glimpse of whatever was under that comforter but didn't have time to ponder the situation as the bludgers were racing towards him. He flung Harry's quidditch vest out of the window. The bludgers changed there course and joined the vest out of the window, leaving the room behind utterly destroyed.

Hermione still lay on the floor, panting heavily. She got up with a slight moan, managing to keep everything properly protected as she did so. Fred, still in mild shock dusted himself off and strode towards Hermione to give her hand. Hermione brushed his hand away. "Do you mind?" she said, indicating at the door. Fred fake-pouted, "Well actually I do." Hermioen frowned and grabbed his hand and led him in the direction of the door, "but I don't." she sniffed haughtily.

Fred wrestled out of her grasp and jumped onto the bed, out of her reach. "Look, let me at least clean up this mess before I go okay?" he whisked out his wand – always the drama queen- Hermione couldn't help but think.

With a casual flick all the shards of glass that lined the floor and littered Hermione's bed turned into thousands of butterflies. Hermione was amazed as she watched them flutter by her face.

Fred grinned and, with his wand, guided all the butterflies towards the shattered window frame. Once there the butterflies aligned themselves precisely, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Fred smirked at Hermione, and then nodded towards the frame. Hermione turned to look at it, and gasped as all the butterflies turned to glass, creating a new window.

Hermione walked over to her window, admiring the butterfly pattern. "Thought you might like it." Fred remarked offhandedly. Hermione smiled sheepishly at him. "It's beautiful. You must get top marks in charms and transfiguration."

Fred blushed, "Well, once George and me are out of school we'll open a joke shop. We'll make the products ourselves……and we oughta be mildy talented at this type of stuff."

Hermione, whacked him playfully before turning seriously towards the hole in her wall which now gave her a grand view of the Gryffindor boy's bathroom. Fred shrugged, "You'll have to go to Dumbledore for that, the walls of Hogwarts are magical and can't be messed with, at least, not by students."

"Well you can't expect me to sleep in a room which is open for all the males of Gryffindor! Not to mention the smells that will protrude from it!" Hermione said, agape.

Fred flicked his wand again, transfiguring a large butterfly-patterned curtain to drape itself over the hole. Besides that it was beautiful curtain; being different shades of beige, turquoise, indigo and burgundy and with large exotic butterflies all over it, Hermione was still not satisfied, "But my privacy! Guys can still barge in whenever they want to and that flimsy drape won't stop the smell!"

Fred raised an eyebrow at her, "Who would want to barge into your room, Hermione?" Hermione puffed and gave him a shove, "Just get out Fred Weasley." Fred didn't budge, enjoying the annoyance his was causing Hermione. Hermione saw the malevolent glint in his eyes and decided it was time use that practical thing called a wand. She whipped out her wand and shot him out of the room (through the door coincidentally).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Whilst rubbing his buttocks, Fred strolled down back to the quidditch pitch. Apparently, while he was in Hermione's room, McGonagall appeared and had managed to magic the bludgers away. She was currently shooing Harry off to Dumbledore's office, muttering about yet another attempt on his life. Fred figured it was simply a bad joke. George greeted him, "so, where did you fly off to?"

Fred grinned wickedly, "Oh just…..Ms. Granger bed chambers. I made a hole in it."

George ooohd at him, "Rumour has it that the girl's dormitory; specifically

Ms.Grangers chambers are aside the grand bathroom?" Fred nodded, "Indeed they are."

George rubbed his knuckles excitedly. "Oh, the fun we'll have this year."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Review please my lovelies :P I enjoy getting reviews and I promise you cookies in return. **


	2. Lion on my bed, bird poopie on my head

**Conversation: Chapter 2****: Lion in my bed**

**Okay, before you start throwing a fit at me Hermione is a bit different, she's actually more like myself in this fic, but I'm trying to stick with the character Rowling gave us. **

**Thankyou to my reviewers and people who have me on alert: TheReviewer'nCo, 101Katrina, Chaotic Veins!**

**Have a cookie!**

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Hermione trudged up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, feeling exhausted. It had been a tiring day, not to mention the fact that an 18 year old guy had literally flown through her room and destroyed it.

Hermione walked past the doors which led to her year mates rooms; she was happy that Dumbledore had permitted girls from year five and up to have their own bedrooms. Hermione always found it impossible to share her personal space with eight other girls and was grateful for the private(but not so much anymore since there was a hole blasted into it which led to the boys bathroom)room she had.

She turned the door knob and let herself into the room, she screamed hysterically as the sight met her and jumped out of the room with seeker-speed and quickly shut the door again. Her hand, still on the door handle, shook. _Was there really or was she imagining a huge lion draped over her bed?_ Hermione risked another peek into the room and was rewarded with an ear-drum shattering roar.

Hermione contemplated her closed door for a moment; then as realization struck her she stormed back down the stairs, turned sharply around the corner and then marched up the steps to the guy's dormitory. She passed Dean, who quickly sprung aside to let her though, terrified of her murderous expression.

In an angry huff, she strode with a definite purpose to her step, towards the year seven boys dormitory. Announcing herself towards the occupants of the room, she blasted the door out of her way. The twins, Lee Jordan and the other seventh year Gryffindor boys all sprung up from whatever they were doing and turned to regard Hermione curiously.

Hermione marched straight up to Fred Weasley, invading what he would call the sacred personal bubble and held up her wand under his chin. With a snarl that could match Malfoy's in ferocity she breathed, "Get. That. Lion. Out. Of. My. Bed. Room. RIGHT NOW!"

An awkward silence followed this outburst. Fred shot George a tentative glance before cracking a smile, "What lion Hermione?" he dared ask innocently.

Hermione jabbed the wand a little harder, "Fred Weasley, remove the lion out of my room or I am going to write a letter to your _mother_."

"Oooooohhhh." Lee said dramatically. Fred gulped, "Ah, but my dearest Hermione, if I removed said lion from your royal highnesses bed chamber…..what would you do for me?" At Hermione's homicidal and very intimidating act of narrowing her eyes at him he hastily added, "Besides not writing to my mother of course."

Hermione, although smaller then him and having to look up, looked rather menacing at that particular moment in time. She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him towards the bathroom, ignoring the cat calling she was leaving behind.

Once in the bathroom she headed towards the considerable hole that was in the wall. She stepped over the rubble that the bludger's wrath had left behind, ignoring Fred's weak protests (who was rather enjoying the fact that Hermione was dragging him to her bedroom.)

Hermione threw him, head first, through the curtain and waited. She was soon rewarded with a monstrous roar and Fred's mortified scream as she heard the lion pounce of the bed and land on the floor with a loud thump. The lion growled, and she heard Fred take in a sharp breath. "Leo abolesco!" she heard Fred say, and then she heard a sigh of relieve. "Is it gone?" she demanded.

Fred's appeared around the edge of the corner, "Don't tell me you couldn't get rid of that yourself."

Hermione blinked at him, then made up her mind and scoffed, "You got it in my room in the first place, I thought you would be appropriate to remove it."

Fred nodded sagely, "Of course. Now, can I go or would you like me to spend the night with you in your room?" Hermione didn't dignify that question with a response.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

The following morning Hermione woke up, still blissfully unaware of the day ahead and momentarily not aware of the fact that there was still a hole in her wall. She rolled over and groaned.

She risked opening her eyes she surprised with the sight that met her. Her entire room, from top to toe was covered in roses. Vases and pots full of roses. Hermione looked around, amazed. Her favourite flower was a rose (A.N SPOILER Deathly Hallows: since she names her kid rose.).

She got out of bed, took up morning robe and wrapped herself up in it before stepping to the closest vase and leaning forward to smell the roses. SPRUUURT! She jumped back; a cry of shock escaped her. The rose, as soon as she got near it spouted water at her. While she jumped back she bumped into a another vase of roses which all started spouting water, while flinging herself away from that she bumped into another one and even more water spouted out.

At certain point the roses ran out of water, Hermione's floor was covered in 2 centimetres of water. Hermione, disbelieved sat on the floor when two identical grins came from behind the curtain, their fists still in their mouths to try and stop them from laughing out loud.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Fred and George, but didn't say anything. Instead she huffed with as much dignity as she could and cast a drying spell on her room and her clothes. Fred and George observed this, but were quickly expelliarmused back into the boy's bathroom before they could say quidditch. "I'll get them back." Hermione whispered to herself.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Fred, George and Lee walked down the stairs, laughing about Hermione sitting bedraggled in her room, with rose stems sticking out of her hair.

"You should have seen her face!" George cried to Lee, "I was surprised she didn't hex us into Merlin's underpants." Lee pulled a face at the mere thought of visiting Merlin's undergarments. They reached the doors that would lead to the great hall. Fred imitated Hermione getting up in a huff, he was great at the eye narrowing thing that Hermione was renowned for. George and Lee laughed, clutching at their stomachs when suddenly out of no where a swarm of yellow birds surrounded them, pecking at their ears and noses.

Arms flailing, trying to cover their eyes, they ran into the great hall, the current attendants of which looked up curiously as the three boys came running in.

George batted at the birds with his hands, Lee had fallen to the floor at a certain point and was rolling around as if he was on fire, Fred so far had done the smartest thing which was head over the Slytherin table and try to distract the birds with the temptation of nipping at one of slytherins. The birds had been, after all summoned by Hermione, they wouldn't be able to resist.

Hermione smirked as she too entered the great hall and watched the commotion. Slytherins were starting to get up and run out as the birds _did_ find them more worthy as a prey then Fred. McGonagall had rushed towards Lee and had transfigured the birds into origami ones, while Ron and Harry had started to help George defend himself.

Seeing as the birds had lost interest in Fred, she flicked her wand lazily and with that all the ones left over and all the ones which were currently chasing Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle down to the dungeons vanished.

McGonagall took both Fred and Goerge by the ears and beckoned Lee to follow her as she dragged them to where Hermione was standing. "What is all this monkey business! Ms. Granger explain yourself!"

Hermione, not having counted on this, stepped back, "I uhm, i….i'm sorry Ms. McGonagall, I was just getting a bit of revenge for two pranks they pulled on me this morning and last night. I did nto mean to cause a stir." McGonagall who had an equally famous and possibly even more dangerous eye narrowing manoeuvre, turned to Fred, George and Lee, "Is this true?"

Fred spoke up first, "Yes Ms. But it's entirely my fault. Lee and George had nothing to do with it." McGonagall regarded him momentarily before shooing Lee and George away, once she had Hermione and Fred alone she started.

She gave first an entire speech about not transfiguring birds or lions and setting them loose on students no matter what the circumstances, and second of all not to tempt young ladies with roses and then making the roses spout water in their face, the latter was mainly directed at Fred. She concluded the rant with giving them both detention on Friday.


	3. Detention Tension

**Conversation: Chapter 3: Detention Tension**

**Many thanks to Bookworm.Annie, Taylor5795, The Reviewer'nCo. Sun Doll and medussaphoenix!**

Hermione gathered her books and stuffed them away in her bag. She was finished with her homework, but now she had detention with Fred until eight.

She was seething about it, he started it! Why should she get detention? Angrily she walked out of the library towards McGonagall's office.

George bowed his head towards her as she passed and pretending to elegantly cast of his hat, "Have fun in detention, the impeccable Ms. Granger!" Hermione frowned at him, but kept her head high. She wouldn't let them get to her anymore.

Mrs. McGonagall stood at her desk; Fred was already sitting at a table looking far too smug with himself. Hermione sat as far away from Fred as she possibly could; Fred shot her a mock hurt glance before turning his head back to McGonagall.

"Well, welcome to detention. Here are is your task for tonight. Together you two will mark the first year essays on transfiguring pins into needles. I want no tomfoolery, no babooning and definitely no mucking about, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mrs." Hermione and Fred both chorused monotonously.

Mrs. Gonagall gave them one more shrivelling glare before walking out of the class room.

Hermione got up first and headed towards McGonagall's desk. She picked up the stack of papers and dumped half of it on Fred's desk. Fred took in the considerable stack and pulled up his nose in disgust, he pushed it away from him.

Hermione sighed and gritted her teeth, "You have to do it, Fred."

"I don't perceive the direct aim and purpose of myself executing the subsequent activities for the sole reason that when I'm finished with them that you'd butt in, check it and do it all over again." Fred finished crudely, "So," he continued, "Why don't you just do it immediately yourself?" Fred finished with an honest answer.

Hermione stared at him, "I wouldn't!" she scoffed, but they both knew that she was going to do just exactly that. He held her eyes for a moment, then Hermione grinned, "Fine. Its better that I'll just do it all myself anyways. BUT. You're not getting out of doing work just so easily. You owe me favour. A favour I can call on at any given time, and it can be anything I want you to do for me."

Fred raised an eyebrow at her, "You do know how scary that sounds? I don't know you intended it so, but that has quite some sexual innuendo to it Ms. Granger."

Hermione gasped, "No!" she flushed over red, "Not what I meant at all! No sexual or…intimate favours whatsoever! I promise."

Fred laughed, "Very well then! Deal."

Hermione sighed, then took his stack as well and began working. Fred soon got rather bored, and got up, walking around the classroom.

"Stop that." Hermione snapped, "You're breaking my concentration."

Fred put up his hands, "Sorry." He then sat down beside her, "You know. Your quite a brainy girl." He stated blankly.

Hermione looked sideways, rather annoyed, "Thank you, I guess."

Fred turned suddenly, so that her face was uncomfortably close to his, "And I'm a creative mastermind." He continued.

Hermione snorted rather unlady like, "Gah!"

Fred leaned back, "We would make a good team, you and me, me and you. Us."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What are you getting at Fred."

"We would be great pranksters together George and I could dream up the pranks and you could figure out how they work. The school would never be the same again!"

Hermione sighed, "Fred, what are the odds that I would agree to this?"

**(Okay, ever seen Pirates of Caribbean people? Of course you have; you're all Johnny Depp – Obsessed – Hormonal – Gue like me.)**

"Curiosity. You want to know what its like. Because it's the one thing you can't learn from books."

Hermione looked at him confused but Fred ploughed on, lowering his voice to seductive murmur, "You can't learn how to have fun, how to get loose."

His face was now so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She shivered. Out of instinct her lips parted ever so slightly. Fred's eyes smirked, his finger twirled a lock of her hair. "I could teach you."

"MR. WEASLEY! What in a Nicolas Flanel's top hat are you doing?"

Fred jumped back and left Hermione rather stunned in her seat.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at both of them, "Well it's clear I can't leave the two you alone for just 10 minutes. Mr. Weasley you're coming back tomorrow night and you'll finish these essays on your own. Ms. Granger, a word with you please. Mr. Weasley, you're dismissed."

Fred quickly gathered his things and fled the classroom, avoiding McGonagall disapproving gaze.

Hermione shuffled nervously in her seat, "Yes, Mrs?"

McGonagall sighed out, evidently tired, "I advice you Hermione to stay away from Fred Weasley. He's trouble. He has no sense of motivation and it would be such a waste if he kept you back with his pranks."

Hermione nodded. McGonagall waved her off, "Good night," she added wearily.

Hermione left, ponderous.

**Yes, short chapter, have been very busy lately, but more chapters coming soon! Please keep reviewing. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	4. Fluent Mischief

**Conversation:Chapter 4: Fluent Mischief **

**Thankyou for all the reviews**** Sun Doll, Life is like a Novel, Cibbler, Taylor5795, medusaasaphoenix, pstibbons, Gaku-chan2690 and all the people who have me on alert and fav ******

**Oh yes if there are any of you who read my other stories, I'm going to be continuing this story for sure, my Pirates of the Caribbean story which I cant spell that title of and probably Glittering Clouds. Be Careful, It's my Heart, Laws of Love and Realm of Lament have been put on hold. **

**Sorry for the mistakes here and there :P but I do love constructive criticism **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fred woke up, feeling rather brilliantly mischievous. He hadn't informed George about his plan; it was a solitary act he decided the previous night whilst scheming.

He dressed quickly and hurried into the boys bathroom, being careful not to wake somebody, the seventh year boys were usually rather cranky in the wee hours of the night and did not enjoy being woken,

He found the hall way and bathroom completely deserted, which was a relief since what a disaster if somebody knew what he was up to.

He snuck down the bathroom up to the considerable hole in the wall. He soon noticed that Hermione had silenced her room and that had also casted a sticking charm to the curtain so that nobody could move it. How annoying.

Fred could deal with it however. He was a master at charms, probably even better then Hermione. He countered the sticking charm with a greasing charm and slipped past the curtain, wiping off the slime as he went.

He found Hermione asleep, lying ever so peacefully in her bed. Her dark curls were fanned out over her pillow, framing her head. The only problem with this beautiful image was the snoring. No wonder the girl silenced her room. She sounded like a grizzly bear with a nasty cold and a naturally born nasal issue.

Although to find an imperfection, a flaw, in this creature that appeared to be so perfect was interesting to say the least. Fred crept closer, padding softly up to her bed. He then crawled gently next to her and watched her sleep, wincing every time she inhaled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione felt an unknown source of warmth next to her when she awoke. Bleary eyed, she blinked a couple of times before her eyes rested out on a figure in front of her. It started out as a blur, but then her eyes began to focus and she started to make out red freckles, light blue eyes and a lazy red lock hanging over them.

It took a moment or two before realization hit, when it did she let out a scream in shock and jumped back, clutching the duvet close to her body. "Fred! What are you…GET OUT!"

Fred frowned, "That's not very nice. How about a good morning Fred?"

Hermione face scrunched up in anger, "Fred Weasley I'm warning you!"

At Fred's lack of response Hermione pushed him off the bed. Fred yelped, but quickly he popped his head up again, "Okay missy, clearly, if we're going to be prank partners we cannot be behaving like this can we now? I'd like some proper respect thank you very much."

Hermione blinked, "Prank partners?"

Fred sighed, "What we discussed last night?"

Hermione gasped in recognition, "Oh that! I thought you were just joking, honestly Fred, me?"

Fred cocked his head sideways, "I see the potential, don't you?"

Hermione leaned back against the head board, she had a calculating look on her face, "I guess so, what did you have in mind?"

Fred looked at her, momentarily surprised at the fact that she had actually agreed, "Well, I thought you could think of the first prank."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at this, "Really, well I'll get back to you on that. Please, get out of my room now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fred was having lunch with George and Lee when Hermione walked by. She stopped by Fred, and without anybody but him noticing, she dropped a note into his lap. Fred quickly grabbed it and unfolded it. He looked down cautiously.

_**Meet me in Library, hurry up**___

"Sorry guys, but I have to go pick up my bag from the tower. I'll see you in Charms later." Lee and George both didn't notice that he walked away with his bag slung over his shoulder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sat at a table alone when Fred came in. She was surrounded by books and Fred inwardly groaned. "You don't prank from the books Granger dear."

Hermione tutted, "I'm not. I was just checking some school rules. I actually have something rather brilliant planned."

Fred sat down, "Amaze me."

Hermione licked her lips excitedly as she grabbed one very heavy and boring looking book from the pile. "These are the rules of Hogwarts. Every single last one of them. And all the loopholes too," Hermione looked rather pleased with herself.

"Don't tell me you read them all."

"I memorized them too."

"You sicken me."

"No need for that. Here's my plan. You know the common room statues right? We, the Gryffindors, have the lion. Ravenclaw have the Rowena Ravenclaw bust. Hufflepuf has a badger family and Slytherin has, naturally, a snake."

"Yes?" Fred asked, not seeing the point.

"I suggest we steal one." Hermione declared triumphantly.

"My Hermione, you are full of surprises." Fred said with a coy smile. "The Slytherin's of course?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "No. Far better. Our own."

"Our own? Now why would we do that?" Fred asked surprised.

Hermione smiled, "Because no where in this book does it say it's against the rules. If we steal our own, then our entire house will think Slytherin did it! They will then steal the Slytherin statue in revenge. So Gryffindor will do all the hard work for us, and really……what's wrong with pulling a prank on our own house and on Slytherin simultaneously, without breaking any school rules and getting into trouble ourselves?"

Fred grinned, "Hermione, you're talk mischief!"

"Fluently," Hermione countered, not being able to restrain her smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was that evening that the duo started work. At 2 am they both crept down from their dormitories into the common room, relieved to find it empty.

"Good evening Ms. Granger." Fred said darkly as they met at the foot of stairs, "I believe it's good _morning,_ Mr. Weasley." Hermione replied evenly. It was just like one of those old murder mystery movies, Hermione thought to herself with a small smile.

Together they stepped towards the statue which stood next to the portrait hole. Hermione whisked out her wand, but Fred beat her to the punch. He levitated the growling lion from its stand and up to the ground next to them. Hermione conjured green and silver ribbons and magicked them so that they would twirl up the base of the statue. Fred added the final touch; he had transfigured a small pebble into a small stone coiled snake. He then placed the Slytherin statue in miniature where the old lion had stood.

Silently they applauded themselves at their work. Once finished admiring their sabotaged lion Fred asked quietly, "What do we do with the lion now?"

"I'll take it to my room, nobody would dare check there. I'll put it under my bed or something." Hermione said.

Hermione cast a quick invisibility charm on the statue before levitating it up the stairs which led to the girl's dormitory. Before going up herself she smiled quickly at Fred who grinned back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once upstairs Hermione tucked the lion safely away under her bed, throwing a sweater over it for good measure. Hermione felt excited like she had never felt excited before, she couldn't wait to see what people would do the following morning.

She thought she had planned it out very well indeed with this arrangement. She could have a slight measuring hand with the twins and Lee, and she prevented Fred from breaking any school rules. It was the least she could do for Mrs. Weasley who had become like a second mother to her.

Smirking to herself she crawled into bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here a little Christmas present to you all! Please review :P that would make my Christmas great to make up for the lack of snow here. **

**Oh and I noticed I had a Dutch reader, so for Cibbler: Prettige Kerst en een gelukkig nieuwjaar! **


	5. Warm and Fuzzy

**Conversation:**** Chapter 5: Warm and fuzzy**

**Thankyou for the reviews: pstibbons, Gaku-chan2690, R.A.B, 0 bloodrose 0, medusaasaphoenix, Michelle Pruitt, TheReviewer'nCo. , bookworm-4-ever2012**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione came downstairs to find the common room crowded with angry Gryffindors. Ron rushed forward to meet her, "Look at what they did to our statue, those Slytherins!" Ron spat (hit actual sentence had contained a lot more colourful wording than this, but I'm sure to get the general gist.)

Hermione pretended to act surprised, "How did they do that?" her face then smoothly flowed into a something else, she looked impressed, "That must have been smart of them." Harry and Ron looked at her, dumbfounded, "Smart? Hermione what are you on about!" Ron bellowed angrily, "They stole our statue, and you're saying they're smart?"

Hermione sighed, "Well how did they get in? How did they know the password? They must have been smart!"

"That's it!" Harry said, "The Fat Lady! We'll just ask her!" Harry and Ron both rushed to the portrait, leaving Hermione behind, hardly being able to restrain her smirk.

Hermione looked around the room the room, searching for Fred. She found him standing with George and Lee, both of them looking as scandalized as Ron and Harry had been. He was a good actor she noticed, but she also observed that he briefly rolled his eyes at them. He caught her looking at him and winked. Hermione blushed, not knowing why.

The boys returned, looking disappointed, "She said she was out all night." Hermione shrugged, "Ah well, breakfast?" she suggested, knowing that this would distract them.

Ron nodded eagerly at this, so together they headed down to the great hall. Harry looked mortally offended all the way down, Ron was loudly voicing his opinions on the event, "I bet it was Malfoy!" he said nastily, "That slimy git."

"Oh shush Ron! You don't know that." Hermione said soothingly.

"Yes I do!" he declared affronted, "It was a Slytherin that's clear! Who else would do it? I mean come on, wasn't it Malfoy that tricked Harry in first year? Wasn't it? Don't deny it Hermione, this has Malfoy written all over it."

Hermione chose not answer, but Harry was nodding his head in agreement, "Yeah, I think we should get them back! Steal their statue!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Hermione asked, worried now. She hadn't intended for Ron and Harry to start doing something rash, she thought they were above that. Well, at least she thought Harry would be.

"Polyjuice potion, I still have some left from last year! Ron and me could go again as Crabbe and Goyle!" –** ( A.N last year Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna and Neville deystroyed Voldemort in some heroic act or another. They used polyjuice potion at some point so now have some conveniently left over ******

Hermione frowned, "I don't think that's such a great idea Harry, you could get into so much trouble."

"Well we couldn't really! Slytherin started it and Dumbledore is a good sport, he would find it amusing!" Ron said, thoroughly convinced of the fact.

Harry nodded at this, Hermione turned to him, flabbergasted at his stupidity, "Absolutely not!" she declared hotly, "You will do no such thing Harry Potter and Ron Weasley! Just because you saved the world it doesn't make you immune to punishment!" she glared at them both angrily, "And stupidity clearly."

She turned on her heel and stalked away from them, over her shoulder she called back, "I won't help you." She hoped this was enough for them to retreat from their silly plan, they wouldn't be able to do it without her she figured. They always relied on her to make up the plan.She was however sorely disappointed the next morning when she came down to the common room to find everybody wildly congratulation the boys on retrieving the slytherin statue.

She looked at it furiously, wondering silently how they had done it. Fred came to stand next her, Hermione sharply turned to look at him, "I hadn't planned for Harry and Ron to…." she trailed off crossly. Fred looked at her mildly, "To be the ones to act in revenge? Honestly now, you are talking about the morally correct but short tempered Harry Potter and his inarticulate and hot headed follower Ron Weasley."

Hermione grimaced, "I know. I just had so hoped they would be smarter then that."

Fred shrugged, "What do you suggest we do about it."

Hermione folded her arms, "There's nothing we can do, let's just hope Ron's right –she shuddered- and that Dumbledore all just sees it as a joke."

Fred suddenly smiled, "And what happens when they find out that the Slytherins don't have their beloved statue?"

Hermione bit her lip worriedly, "Oh, this was a stupid idea."

Fred smiled brightly, "And it was yours!" Hermione punched him, playfully however.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sat by a window in the common room. Ron came to sit next her, he looked at her with an expression which was supposed to represent remorse or guilt to or some sort of emotion similar to that which Ron Weasley was usually rather incapable of showing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes?"

"Hey Herms." Hermione pursed her lips, she hated being called Herms. Ron however took this as an indication that she was still angry at him, which she was, but she was her lips more at the use of the name Herms. "Look, Harry and me……we're sorry we didn't listen to you, and we're sorry we didn't ask you to come with us if that's why your mad. Please talk to us again."

Hermione sighed, "You need help with that Potions essay then?" Figuring this would be the only reason why Ron would come personally and apologize. Ron couldn't help but grin sheepishly, "Yeah." Hermione got up, Ron too, he visibly relaxed, thinking they were okay. Hermione sniffed angrily however, "You won't be getting it."

With that she walked away, up the stairs to the girl's dormitory where he couldn't follow. She imagined Ron's face and smiled bitterly. Then she stopped, half way up the stairs. _It's not fair._ She figured_. I was the one who started this prank. I should have known Ron and Harry would react to it._ Slowly she descended; Ron was still standing there, looking rather dumfounded.

"I'll help you with you essay," she stated, "But that's all for now."

Ron thanked her, but the evening remained cool between them. By nine they were finished, Hermione quickly got up and left without another word as she had said she would. Ron sighed, shook his head at her behaviour and headed for the guys dormitory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fred and George were walking by the fifth year boy dormitories when they caught a snatch of an interesting conversation, they stopped, exchanging a knowing look.

"I didn't think she'd get so angry about it!" Ron's voice complained.

There was some shuffling and sigh, 'Well you should have known. She told us yesterday she didn't approve." Harry sounded resigned.

A loud thump indicated that one hormonal boy or another kicked a bed; the following yelp indicated that it had hurt.

George raised an eyebrow at Fred, who grinned back. They pressed their ears harder to the door, "I wish I had my extendable ears." Fred laughed quietly.

"Stop being a fool Ron. It's clear 'Mione likes you too, why don't you just ask her?" Harry sounded thoroughly exasperated, having been through this subject a thousand times.

Fred eyes widened at this, there was twinge of annoyance in the back of his mind.

"Yeah I suppose I will. When she's not mad anymore. What should I do?" he moaned.

"I dunno," Harry sighed, "Give her flowers or something."

Fred stepped back, not wanting to hear more. George watched him curiously. They silently crept away from the door to their own dormitory.

The second the door was closed behind them George looked sharply at Fred, "Is there something I don't know, Gred?"

Fred looked irritated, "Ron is not right for Hermione, he's too……Ron"

George looked, if possible, even more perplexed, "Where is the sudden interest in who's right and who's not so right for Hermione?"

Fred shot him a warning glance, "Doesn't matter."

"Cleary it does." George said sharply, "Are you getting all warm and fuzzy inside when Hermione is around, Greddy boy?"

Fred mumbled something incoherently. George smiled, "Sorry didn't catch that!"

"Maybe, okay. I just learned lately that she's a lot more then the studious bookworm we thought she was."

George raised his eyebrows at this, "This is going to be a difficult situation then Fred, considering Ron likes her too." He then smiled cruelly, "Unless I interfere a bit. Make it a little harder for Ron."

Fred grinned, "That's not fair." George shrugged, "Since when did we care?"

Fred nodded at this, "Never,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Truth or Dare

**Conversation: Chapter 6: Truth or dare**

**Thank**** you for all the reviews. This chapter is rather random, more to get the last prank out of the way really. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

McGonagall's hawk like eyes roved the room, narrowed dangerously and her lips thinned to narrow, almost non existent line of disapproval.

"I am disgusted." She declared solemnly to the room filled with Slytherins and Gryffindors of all years. "Absolutely disgusted." To emphasize her point she shook her head slowly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hermione looked around at the faces of her school mates. Malfoy looked furious; his side kicks dopey and sleepy, oeps Crabbe and Goyle, sat next to him staring dimly into the air. Hermione doubted they registered what was going on.

She looked to her right, noting with some amusement the worried expressions on Ron and Harry's faces. She pursed her lips in disapproval, serves them right.

She looked over her shoulder; Fred caught her looking at him and raised his eyebrows at her. She quickly turned back, but smiled to herself happily.

"Mr. Malfoy came to my office last night reporting a missing statue." McGonagall continued. "Now he said that the Gryffindor colours were all over the Slytherin common room, which I checked and is true. So I have fairly obvious reason to suspect yours truly." She said, directing her glare at the Gryffindor part of the room.

"Yeah, but they stole ours first." Seamus said stupidly, Hermione thought. He had just acknowledged for all to know that they had indeed stolen the Slytherin statue.

McGonagall thought the same, "Well thank you for confessing Gryffindor guilt Mr. Finnegan." Everybody turned to look rather angrily at Seamus.

"Nevertheless!" McGonagall said sharply to get the attention back to herself, "If the Slytherins stole your statue, that doesn't make it alright for you to steal theirs."

Everybody nodded, "Yes Professor." They chorused monotonously. "Good." McGonagall said before rounding on the Slytherins, "Mr. Malfoy you failed to mention that you stole theirs."

"We didn't!" Pansy said angrily. Malfoy nodded, "We never stole their bloody statue. Why would we? We don't want a stupid lion."

The Slytherins loudly voiced their agreement. McGonagall watched the events soberly, "Well then. There seems to be just one solution."

Hermione grew nervous, suddenly regretting the entire prank. She calmed her nerves by reminding herself of the school rules. She didn't break any. She didn't break any. She didn't break any.

"I'm going to keep you all here until the guilty ones step forward. The thieves of the Gryffindor statue and the thieves of the Slytherin statue." Everybody groaned, McGonagall ignored this, "Do I make myself clear? Nobody. Absolutely nobody will leave this room until people start confessing."

"You can't do that!" somebody yelled.

"I'll write to my father about this!" Malfoy threatened, rather uselessly Hermione thought to herself.

McGonagall now looked rather pleased with herself, "Well then, now that that is settled." She whisked her wand and the doors of the Great Hall banged shut with a loud bang. Another twirl and the tables all shifted to the side of the room.

"In the mean time we can do some group bonding exercises. Professor Dumbledore has wanted to do this for years. I don't think it's such a bad idea myself."

Loud complaints followed this announcement with a lot of huffing and exaggerated sighing. McGonagall randomly put people into groups of twelve. Hermione frowned when she was immediately pared up with Draco Malfoy, but her mood lightened when Fred, George and Ron were also in her group.

Their group ended up consisting of two first years, one Slytherin and one Gryffindor. Malfoy, Ron, Lavender and herself from fifth year. Nott, Fred and George from seventh. Katie from sixth year and 2 third year Sytherins

McGonagall assigned them a game of truth or dare. How typical Hermione thought, rolling her eyes.

They got onto the floor, McGonagall having magically conjured pillows for them. It was a truth or dare game with a bottle. Malfoy passed it immediately to her, "You can spin first."

Hermione sighed in annoyance but spun anyways. It landed on Ron, "Ron, truth or dare?" she asked monotonously. Ron shrugged, "Truth."

Malfoy leaned forward eagerly, "Ever been kissed Weasley?"

Ron turned a deep red. Hermione felt somewhat sorry for him. Everybody waited anxiously for a reply. Ron refused to answer. George sighed, "As his brother, and due to the invention of extendable ears, I'm rather privy to Ron's personal life and I can guarantee you Ronnikins has never been kissed by or has ever kissed anybody." Ron shot him a murderous look, "Not true," he spat.

"Auntie Muriel doesn't count." George reminded him teasingly, after which Ron went even redder.

"Yeah whatever," Ron tried to shrug off the embarrassment by spinning the bottle himself.

Funnily enough it landed on George. "George," Ron said cruelly, "Truth or dare?" George stretched lazily before answering, "Dare."

Ron smirked, "I dare you to go up to McGonagall right now and snog her." Hermione hung her head. "Please, seriously. That's gross."

Malfoy frowned at this, "No I'd actually like to see that."

"Pervert." Hermione said under her breath. Malfoy glanced at her, annoyed.

George yawned, "That's all? All alright then." He got up and headed over to McGonagall who was talking to Snape. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned round, Hermione could see her say "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

George shot a look at the group, who were all craning their necks to get a better view. He winked flirtatiously before turning to McGonagall, "Sorry love." He said before kissing her full on the lips, consequently McGonagall slapped him. Fred snorted in amusement.

George leaned back, rubbing his jaw, "Group bonding, remember? Truth or Dare. You should have seen it coming."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't you dare do it again Mr. Weasley." She warned him.

"Freely? Never." He said blandly before walking away back to the group. The first and third years looked at him in honest awe.

He sat down and spun the bottle, which landed on Hermione. George smiled to himself, "Hermione truth or dare?"

Hermione frowned, she hated this game. "Truth," she said, ignoring Malfoy's snarl about her being boring.

George tapped his chin, thinking. "In this room, who would you most likely date?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She looked around, she had good picks but decided to annoy Ron and shock Malfoy. "Fred," she said with a smile, hoping that he knew this was intended to be another prank.

Fred looked genuinely surprised. _Oh no, he doesn't get its supposed to be a prank! _Hermione thought. Fred's face was however nothing compared to Ron's current expression.

He turned his head round dramatically, his face beet red, "What?" he roared. "Yeah what?" George agreed.

Hermione blushed, "Oh relax I'm just kidding." She said hastily, shooting a worried glance at Fred whose face went from utter shock over into understanding. She could see him mentally slapping himself.

Ron leaned back, "Really?" Hermione nodded, "Honestly, I don't really like any one at the moment."

"Yeah but that wasn't the question was, who would you date? Nothing to do with like." Malfoy reminded her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well if that's the question then probably somebody from Ravenclauw. I want guy with brains."

"He said in this room." Malfoy reminded her again. Hermione sighed, frustrated now. "In this room? Well then maybe Seamus or Dean, they're nice and in Gryffindor. Same goes for Fred and George. Maybe Blaise Zambini since he gets really good grades but I don't know about the Slytherin part."

Fred and George looked appropriately flattered; Ron however looked hurt, "Not me?" Hermione blushed, "Oh yes and you of course," she added quickly.

McGonagall interrupted the awkward moment by switching activities. The group was shooed away to another corner of the room, "Dancing lessons!" McGonagall clarified. "Some of you know the basics from last year. Here you go Fred, you go with Lavender. George can go with Valerie (the first year Slytherin girl). Hermione here with Draco. Ron, a well, you don't mind dancing with another boy? Here you take Andrew (third year Slytherin) Theodore (Knott) you can go with Katie. Willemina (first year Gryffindor) you're dancing with Peter (third year slytherin)."

On the exception of Lavender, nobody looked very pleased with their partner. Least of all Hermione. "No," she said to herself, then louder. 'I'm not doing with Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall blinked at her, "Well you have to Ms. Granger."

Hermione shook her head, "No I don't. I confess! I stole the Gryffindor statue. Its under my bed, you can go look if you don't believe me."

"Of course I don't believe you!" McGonagall exclaimed, "You're Hermione Granger. I understand that you don't want to dance with Mr. Malfoy over here (Malfoy looked confused, then understanding that he was insulted, frowned) but there is really nothing to it. If you really don't want you can switch with Ron."

Ron and Malfoy exchanged haughty looks, Ron shook his head, "No, I confess too. I helped steal the Slytherin statue."

Professor McGonagall looked from one to the other. Hermione held her gaze steadily, Ron was vocally starting to regret confessing. "Hermione," McGonagall asked quietly, "Did you really or was that just an excuse to get you out of dancing with Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't lie." She said. Fred stepped forward all of a sudden as well, "She's not. Plus, I helped her." Ron and George both turned to stare disbelievingly at Fred.

"Well this is ridiculous!" McGonagall said, obviously a bit flustered. "Why did you steal both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin statue?"

Fred smiled, "Oh we didn't. Hermione and I just stole the Gryffindor one. Harry and Ron stole the Slytherin one caused we tricked them into thinking Slytherin did it."

Hermione felt suddenly confident, "It was just a joke. It doesn't say anywhere in the school rules that it isn't allowed. I also read that if your own house statue is stolen, Albus Dumbledore permits you to steal another one to replace it. So Ron and Harry didn't break any rules either because they thought theirs was stolen."

McGonagall looked from Fred, to Hermione to Ron. "Well then. I shall take all four you up then to Professor Dumbledore's office then. He can sort this." She turned around, using her wand to make her voice louder of the chattering, "Attention ladies and gentleman. People have confessed. You're free to go."

The room broke out in random cheers and as soon as the doors swung open people started piling out. Ron turned to her, not angry but hurt, "You tricked us?" Hermione shook her head, "We tricked Gryffindor," she corrected, "I honestly hadn't thought you and Harry would be the ones to steal it."

Harry headed over to them, he glared at Ron angrily, "You confessed?" Ron nodded, "Looks like Hermione, Fred and George pulled a prank on us." Harry looked confused, "What?"

George however, who had maintaining an accusing glare at Fred all this time, looked up, "Oh no, not me! No, I was kept out of this one." He declared rather petulantly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**If there is any talented youtube music video maker, with too much time on their hands I'd love a Hermione/Fred vid :P I'm trying to make one myself but the other computer is just so useless and the movie maker on this computer one doesn't work. HOWEVER the crappy computer was moved to my room yesterday so I might be updating quicker after exam period. This week I want to focus on studying so for now: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY. **


	7. I AM CALM

**Conversation: Chapter 7: I AM CALM**

**Thankyou for the reviews, I**** was pleasantly suprised with my stats this morning, so much I decided to screw studying and update again :P reviews are too addictive. **

**So HERE IS A BIG THANKYOU TO, AND NEW YEARS HUGS AND KISSES, AND A GLASS OF CHAMPAGNE IF YOUR 16 IN EUROPE, AND 21 IN AMERICA, BUT lets just ignore the fact that most of you live in America and have a glass of champagne anyways :P **

**Just to say, I might not have updated because I could have died yesterday :O yes really I was biking (bloody transportation in Holland) and all of nowhere a screaming kitchen maid (what the particular firework is called in Dutch and which I translated into English since it sounds rather amazing doesn't it?) came up and attacked me. Well not really, it kinda hit me and bounced off and I fell off my bike in shock and all these guys made fun of me. Thank god my coat is fireproof huh? Or no update :P lets thank my esprit coat shall we? **

**Oh yes, since its such a special occasion, me surviving attack of the screaming kitchen maid I shall reply to all your reviews since I got so many :D**

**Pstibbons: **Yes Ron is getting on my nerves as well, so especially for you :P an angry hissy fit fight which shall make Ron throw himself of a tower or something. Hopefully. I doubt it, I kinda do like Ron, well not really. I like Rupert Grint. There's a difference I suppose.

**Michelle Pruitt – **Yes George and McGonagall, but hey :P I do believe this should be my next pairing. George travels back in time or something. Euw gross. Never mind. Thanks for the review though :P

**MissSiriusBlack-x – **why thank you. Btw, I loved the quotes on your profile :P they made me rather happy.

**Gaku-chan2690 - **Ron and another boy, what perfect way to annoy Ron other then making Hermione dance with Draco and him dance with a third year slytherin boy? Probably not what he wanted I think.

**A – **and more George you shall get.

**Medusaasaphoenix – **Thank you lots of squiddies and sexy malfoy snarls

**mrs.draco.malfoy.2010 – **damn your pen name is complicated to copy, I had to go back like 6 times to check if I got it right :P – anyhoo, I know, denial. Hopefully this chapter shall please you?

**Witchbeth – **I know, dying :P but obviously not really studying. Well I tried, but like 4 hours of maths and I was still on bloody question 1 a. Okay, that is an exaggeration, I had to go back to it because it turned out I did it like massively wrong. Afterwards I felt like physically hurting somebody badly. My parents were smart to leave at that point in time. Happy new Year to you, and thankyou for the review :P

**Life is Like a Novel – **Can I just say that I love your pen name, and wish to sneak onto fanfiction at midnight and steal it. Thankyou for your review :P I wasn't too sure about this chapter at first but decided to risk it, and apparently people liked it so WOOT!

**Taylor5795 – **Yeah I know, but there are not so many of them, which annoys me. I started on one, but only have Goblet of fire, so I'm waiting until I have Order of the Phoenix and Prisoner of Azkaban before continuing. Hopefully I'll be able to make a good vid after my exams.

**KeLpIeenoch – **I know, black material forever I suppose. But the annoying thing is that George doesn't really care what people think of him. If it would be Ron however………….different story :P And thankyou btw

**Smiles420 – **dudette you mean :P then again, doesn't really matter. I go around calling my history teacher dude, but then again he's a guy. He would frown at me if I called him dudette. Not that he minds I think, he likes being one of the "students" :P

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day was strange, Hermione concluded that evening when she was sitting in the Owlery writing a letter her parents. After George's petulant declaration, Malfoy threw a fit because no one would dance with him, Harry and Ron were still in shock and Snape and Professor McGonagall were seething that when they brought Fred and Hermione to Dumbledore's office, all he did was chuckle and wave them off, thanking them for the entertainment and saying that he was happy that at least somebody bothered to check up on the school rules once in a while.

Snape, thoroughly displeased with the lack of punishment, deducted 50 points from Gryffindor as soon as McGonagall had gone. When Ron angrily asked why he said that it made him feel better slightly over the situation.

The Slytherin statue had to be returned to the Slytherin common room, and Hermione and Fred ceremoniously placed the Gryffindor statue where it belonged.

Neither Harry or Ron were really angry with Hermione. Just surprised. "But pleasantly surprised." Harry said as an afterthought. He also mentioned that maybe this would mean Hermione would let them off the hook once in a while. "No chance," she had told them sternly, but with a smile.

All in all things hadn't ended up so bad, not for her anyways. Somewhere else in the Hogwarts castle things were going quite differently.

It was not often that the twins had an argument. Occasionally small disagreements like any other siblings would have, although Fred and George were way closer then most siblings, and most twins come to think of it.

"YOU DO NOT PRANK WITHOUT ME!" George roared melodramatically.

"I CAN PRANK WITH OR WITHOUT YOU, WHENEVER AND WHEREVER AND WITH WHOEVER I WANT TO!" Fred roared back.

"BUT WHEN YOU DO, AT LEAST HAVE THE GENERAL DECENCY TO TELL ME!' George countered.

"WELL THEN IT WOULDN'T BE MUCH OF PRANK OR WOULD IT NOW?" Fred replied.

Lee and the 2 other occupants of the dorm watched the fight like muggles watch tennis matches, their heads going back and forth between the current yeller.

George thought for a moment about what Fred said, then shrugged, "Yeah alright." This left the audience confused. The arguments between twins died down as quickly and randomly as they started. "Next time, however….." He added mock warningly.

Fred laughed, "Yeah alright. But I doubt Hermione is going to prank again anytime soon."

George tapped his chin, considering the possibility, "Let's go see!" and he rushed out of the room. Fred shrugged and followed George into the bathroom. George headed over to curtain and yanked it open, surprised to find that it actually did open. "She must have forgotten to re-stick it." Fred said, more to himself then to George.

They climbed into the room, Hermione wasn't there. "Shall we wait here and surprise her?" George suggested a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Fred nodded, tossed of his school robes and kicked of his shoes before jumping up onto Hermione's bed. George followed suit. They spent some time testing the springiness of the bed, but then got bored, slumping down into the pillows. George glanced at Fred to see if he was thinking the same as him, he was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione opened the door to her room and was surprised to find not only the Weasley twins on her bed, but them having a pillow fight as well. They hadn't realised that she was there and a renegade pillow hit her smack in the face.

There was muffled yelp, which caused the twins to suddenly look up, "Hermione!" they exclaimed gleefully. The pillow fell away from her face to reveal a furious expression, but instead of hexing them to where the sun doesn't shine; Hermione grabbed the pillow from the floor and started walloping at them frantically. The boys did not hesitate to retaliate; soon a full blown pillow fight had started.

Hermione had built herself a little fort from her desk, George had fled to Hermione's closet and was throwing random articles of clothing around. Fred was still on her bed using the duvet as a shield.

What seemed an age later Hermione found herself leaning against one twin's chest and another twin's arm wrapped around her waist. She was giggling insanely, wondering when the last time was when she felt like this. Harry was kind of depressed ever since the end of the war, he had expected to die to be honest and hadn't made any plans for the future which now left him in a compromising dilemma. Ron was no fun to be around with either, she knew he liked her in a way she wasn't comfortable with. She loved him like a friend, but lately things were so awkward.

When thinking of this a question suddenly popped into her head, she turned around to face the twin she was leaning on, she didn't know who could be who so guessed randomly, "Fred?" she asked. "Sorry love, I'm George." Hermione nodded, then smiled at Fred who was behind her, and he smiled back, which caused her to feel all gushy inside, so it was indeed Fred, she concluded. "Why are you here?" she asked, remembering what had bothered her.

"Wondered if you wanted to become part of a new golden trio." George said honestly. Hermione smirked as she carefully shifted so that she was closer to Fred, this did not go unnoticed by either twin. "Now why would I want to do that?" she asked.

Fred shrugged, "Well since our last prank was such a success." Hermione laughed sarcastically, "No really." She asked.

George leaned over, causing Hermione to be sandwiched between two identical guys. Most girls wouldn't complain. He looked at her seriously, "You don't even need to prank with us, but we know that……Harry and Ron haven't been the easiest people to be around lately. Some other friends can't be bad."

Hermione blinked, "But we're already friends." She said innocently. Fred couldn't help but laugh, he pulled her closer, "Yeah but these pillow fights could be way more often if we made our only little mischief based trio."

Hermione smirked, "Don't know if my room would survive it." She stated frankly. "Nor your lingerie,' George added, holding up a bra which he had tried to use as catapult but subsequently broke.

Hermione snatched it away from him, blushing furiously. George got up and yawned elaborately, "You know what, I think I'm going to go sleep, Fred go help her clean up." He winked at Fred before clambering out of the hole.

Hermione sighed as she looked around her room, registering the complete mess. Pillow feathers everywhere, the bed sheets tossed of the bed, various articles of clothing everywhere which were also hanging from the pillars of her four poster bed and on her doorknob, her desk overturned and so books were scattered on the floor as well. Not wanting to think about Hermione fell back into Fred's arms. "I don't want to clean up." She whined into his chest.

"We don't have to yet." Fred said soothingly, but as he said it he slowly drew out his wand and with a gentle flick things started to return to their original places, the pillows were filled again with feathers and the pillows sewed themselves up again, the clothing pieces flew back into her closet and the bed sheets slowly drew themselves up the bed and over the pair. Hermione hadn't even noticed. He soon realised why. She was snoring.

Not wanting to her wake her, and personally liking the position he was in, he settled back into the pillows and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry knew the hole in wall in the boys bathroom led to Hermione's room. He hadn't dared go there, but this morning he felt the need to check up on her. He pushed away the curtain and slipped into the room.

"What the-" He said as he caught sight of Hermione and Fred in Hermione's bed. He stood rigid, wondering what to do. He then saw Fred shift and slowly blink his eyes open, "Good morning Harry." He said with a yawn.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he then bellowed, surprised with his own anger.

Hermione jumped up, naturally pulling the duvet up to her chin due to the recent visits to her room. "Harry? What are you- "she then jumped as she realised that Fred's arm was not only still wrapped around her waist, but around the rest of her as well. Harry looked at them both accusingly, "How long as this been going on?" he asked in low dangerous voice.

Hermione blinked, "Nothing is going on Harry!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Harry roared, he suddenly felt the urgent need to leave the room. He spun round and left through Hermione's door. Both Fred and Hermione chased after him.

When Harry reached the stairs, he forgot that boys couldn't go on it so the second his foot touched the stairs, with the intention to stomp down it angrily, the stair slid away to smooth surface and Harry skidded down.

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped, and she pulled Fred down with her as they slid down. They landed neatly on their feet, unlike Harry who lay crumpled on the floor. Harry got up and quickly brushed himself down, while maintaining a haughty glare at the both them. The entire common room, filled with people who were about to go down to breakfast, looked at them curiously. Ron was amongst them, "What's going on?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Your brother," Harry said to him in strained voice, "Was in bed with Hermione."

"WHAT?" Ron roared. The rest of the common murmured excitedly, their attention now full on the fight.

Hermione looked frantic, "No listen!" she exclaimed. Fred however pushed past her, "I'm so sorry Ron. We're going to tell you about it but….." he trailed away apologetically.

Ron was fuming, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME? TELL ME WHAT?"

Hermione, almost crying, screamed, "Ron, calm down!"

"I _AM_ CALM!" Ron bellowed, causing Hermione to jump back. Ron looked from her to Fred. Hermione didn't understand, "Its nothing, it's just a mistake," she tried to say but nobody listened, especially since Fred chose that particular opportunity to pull Hermione back and stand in front of her, "Don't you yell at her." He warned Ron dramatically.

George was watching his brother appraisingly, why hadn't he thought of that. Pretending something did happen when it didn't in front of Ron.

Ron was positively fuming, he drew back his hand and made a move to punch Fred, but Hermione tugged Fred down. "Stop it!" she yelled, having finally regained control of the situation. "Ron! Harry! You don't understand, nothing happened. We're just friends."

But the damage had been done. Ron looked at her, "Don't lie to me Hermione." He turned his back on her and stormed out; Harry looked at her for a moment his facial expression strained, but then followed Ron out.

Hermione rounded on Fred, "Why did you say that?" she sobbed. Fred opened his mouth to reply, couldn't think of anything, and shut it again. He realised his mistake.

"Hermione," he said weakly, "It was just a jo-" – "Don't you dare say it Fred. You ruined my friendship for a laugh?" she whispered. Before Fred could reply she stormed back up the stairs (which had reformed into steps by now).

George came to stand next to Fred, "Smooth," he commented mockingly. Fred shot him a glare, "Shut it, McGonagall snogger."

Fred pushed past his brother and walked up the guy's stairs. George shrugged at the crowd, "Ah, lovers quarrelling." And then followed Fred up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Anger Management potion

**Conversation: Chapter 8: Anger Managment Potion**

**Thankyou for the reviews **

**Kayko15: **I think your suffering from a whole new type of schizophrenia, not that I would mind having Fred Weasley in my head actually :P thankyou for the review you, to you and the Fred in your head.

**Pstibbons: **I know, they're all a bunch of drama queens, even in J.K Rowling's wonderful books. After reading Half Blood Prince I seriously felt like tossing myself in front of a train or something, Harry was so depressing, and Hermione and Ron were so foofy around each other. I don't think foofy counts as a word but yeah :P you'll hate this chapter then. It's basically Ron being an astonishingly annoying prat.

**MissSiriusBlack-x**Don't worry :P George will be all yours. Although you may have to wrestle McGonagall over him…….

**Mrs.draco.malfoy.2010: **Gehehehe I got some terrible-make-you-wanna-puke-comparable to the ending of Deathly Hallows-FLUFF coming up…….

**Michelle Pruitt –**Yeah I was dying to do a good food fight, but it'll be too much Prank War, which although I love……I'd prefer to slap myself silly rather then do CrazyGir47's ideas. She's too brilliant to be copied. But maybe…...I'll have another fight involving throwing objects, have to figure out what though ;)

**Gaku-chan2690 – **I know, but then again, Harry has some pent up emotions as well. He's just more likely to forgive then Ron.

**Medusaasaphoenix: **Woot! I can now write your name without going back to check if I got it right. I bet I got it wrong though but after typing this I refuse to scroll up and check. Thank you for the long review, they are my favourites:O but YAY up to now the last chapter was also my favourite :D

**Lassie1994: **Dear me, the pressure! Thank you :P I'm worried now I wont live up to expectations…

**Sun Doll: **wheeee, I do :P have tried to as well in real life….never really worked though. I hope I can stretch the situation long enough, but I usually make things up as I go along, the story as a will of its own I'm afraid.

**R.A.B: **Yeah I've read it, as I mentioned in Michelle's review response, I love CrazyGirl47's work too much to copy it, so it wasn't intentional. But it's been ages since I last read it.

**KeLpIeenoch: **Yay thank you! The chapter was really fun to write as well, the next chapters will be lighter again I promise!

**Life Is Like a Novel: **I hope you'll like the make up, not really big but at least Hermione shows which side she chooses. –Ah di poo. Well with the time difference it won't be that bad actually. It will be eight in the morning for me, so I'd have to wake up really early…which won't happen so no worries.

**Yourgypsy: **It's a secret fantasy of mine as well :P But it will be just a He/Fre fic, I like a trio friendship but a trio relation kinda creeps me out. But don't you just love the saying: My trio is two people short?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione walked over to the quidditch pitch where the Gryffindor team was practising. She watched them from the sidelines. George…or Fred shot her a curious look before continuing with whatever he was doing. Harry and Ron were pointedly ignoring her.

Hermione waited for practise to be over. The girls greeted her with a friendly smile. Ron and Harry however stormed right past her. Fred, she presumed by the way he avoided her gaze, went quickly into the changing room. George came to join her. "Do you want me to talk to them?" he asked her quietly. "No," Hermione sighed, "I'll do it myself."

George shrugged and went in as well, Hermione followed him. "You do realise this is the guy's changing room right?" he asked her from over his shoulder with a smirk. Hermione nodded, "Hmm hmm," she piped nervously, still not very sure about what she was about to do.

The guys weren't by the lockers **(yes they have lockers at Hogwarts, at least in my imagination, which is what really counts here anyways :P**), she heard the shower running. Perfect.

George glanced at her, not liking the evil plotting look she had on her face. Hermione grabbed three towels from the random articles of clothing and headed towards the showers.

"Alright!" she declared when she entered the shower room, careful to keep her eyes very focused on the ceiling. **(And yes they have communal showers, and no I do not support these I just need the guys to be together for this so yeah….its not like guys are iffy about their bodies like girls usually are, who'd prefer to shower whilst wearing a burqa (boerka in Dutch for the Dutch readers) and having the Great Wall of China surrounding their shower.) **

"Hermione!" Ron screeched in a very high voice, trying desperately to cover up his personal bits. With a flick of her wand Hermione turned off the showers and then tossed the towels to do the guys who wrapped them around their waists gratefully.

"Since you're all practically naked, I assume you're not too keen on storming out on me." Hermione stated calmly, earning an appreciating snort from George.

The boys were too disgruntled with the situation to reply, so Hermione continued. "If all of you would stop being so bloody pig-headed and just listened to me for a change, this wouldn't have happened so you can blame this embarrassment on yourself."

George smirked from the corner of the room, enjoying his fully dressed-ness.

"Okay. There is nothing going on with me and Fred. I fell asleep in his arms and that is all. Fred was trying to pull a prank. One which I don't really appreciate, and nor do you judging by your current state."

"Harry, there is no need for you to react the way you did. First of all you had no right, it's my life and I can do with it I want to. Same goes for you Ron."

Harry now stepped forward, "Hermione it's not like that. I was just surprised. You usually tell me everything I was just…confused with the last few days, you know with the last prank and all…...I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded, pleased, "Thank you Harry. You may change now." She stepped aside and allowed him to go through.

Ron and Fred continued to glare at her. Hermione waited for them to talk, when they didn't she sighed, "Ron. Sometimes you need to just calm down and listen to me before stomping off the way you do. It's not being very productive at all."

Ron stepped forward, his face scrunched up with anger, "What was Fred doing in your room anyways Hermione?"

Hermione gaped at him, "We were having a pillow fight. That's all."

"Why were you having a pillow fight with them…..?" he asked, bitterly. Hermione wanted nothing more but stomp off herself right now, but knew she couldn't get away with it or that it was very productive like she said before so settled glaring back at him.

Ron continued, "Aren't me and Harry you're best friends Hermione? Aren't you supposed to have pillow fights with us?"

Hermione was furious, "Oh please Ronald grow up! I can have other friends too you know? You guys think that its okay for you to be friends with Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati but the second I turn my head and look for some other people to hang around with when you guys are not around you all throw angry hissy fits at me! As if it's okay for you guys to have a social life, but you'd prefer to keep me your little bookworm who you can only grace with your presence when you have homework you don't understand!" she spat at him.

"You _can_ have other friends Hermione!" Ron all but yelled at her.

"Why thank you Ronald, thank you for your permission!" Hermione screamed back before he could finish his sentence.

"Just as long as they are not Fred and George!" Ron finished loudly.

"Why not?" Hermione shrieked.

Ron wanted to make a wild hand movement, but realised this would put him in a compromising situation with the towel and so instead tossed his head side ways, "Because. They are my brothers. You're _my_ friend. They _can't_ have you too."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I'm not an object Ron! You can't own me! I can be friends with whoever I want to. AND" she added heatedly, "I can DATE whoever I want to too!"

"Enough," Ron huffed and he pushed past her. Hermione whipped around to yell at him some more but he threw the door to the locker room shut in her face.

Slowly she turned back to Fred, who was still standing there, looking appropriately nervous.

Hermione's voice turned icy cold when she addressed him. "And for you, Fred Weasley. Stay away from me. Don't you dare jeopardize my friendships for a prank again."

She turned on her heel and left the boys changing rooms without another word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione bumped into Harry later that evening in the common room. "Hermione," he looked at her searchingly, "I'm sorry," he repeated. He pulled her into a hug. Hermione felt so immensely relieved she couldn't resist squeezing him tightly. "Hermione," Harry laughed, "You going to kill me if you don't let go soon." Hermione immediately let go. "Its okay," Harry assured her.

Hermione sniffled into his chest, "What am I going to do Harry?" Harry patted her soothingly, "Come," he said quietly. He took her down to the kitchens. "Let's have dinner alone, I guess you don't want to be around Fred or Ron right now."

Hermione nodded gratefully as she sat down in the warm and busy kitchen. Immediately five house elves rushed to attend them. Harry even let her rant on about SPEW all night long.

They were just finishing with desert when Dobby rushed towards them. "Mr. Harry Potter! Ms. Hermione Granger!" he said hurriedly, "Ronald Weasley and his brother are fighting in the Great Hall!"

Harry got up, he shot her a look, "I'm with you on this one," he said after a while. Hermione's face was enough thanks. Together they ran up to the Great Hall.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AROUND WITH HERMIONE BEHIND MY BACK?" Ron roared.

Fred, "It's not any of your business what Hermione does without you," Fred said calmly, "As she said earlier in the showers, it's her life." Excited murmur went up as girls quickly turned to each other asking what in Merlin's pants Hermione was doing in the showers with Fred and Ron.

Ron bounded forward over the table, knocking Fred back onto the floor. They rolled around, Ron dealing the punches. Fred clearly was a better fighter then Ron, although Fred's efforts were a combined effect of not getting himself hurt and not hurting Ron whilst Ron's sole intention was to kill.

Harry rushed forward together with George, who pulled Ron off of Fred. "Control yourself," Harry hissed at Ron.

Ron pulled himself loose from their grasp, "Oh now you're on their side?" he asked crossly. Harry shrugged, "I'd prefer not to be on anybody's side Ron, but when Hermione's right and you are wrong…what choice do I have?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at him and turned around to walk away. On his way he kicked Fred (who was still on the floor) for good measure. He passed Hermione without a word. Hermione doubted personally that he saw her at all.

Hermione ran towards Fred at the same time McGonagall and Snape rushed forwards. Hermione reached him first, "Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly. Fred laughed, his gums bloody, "Just peachy."

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?" Snape roared when he came to join them. They all looked up, Hermione spoke first, "We need to take Fred to the hospital wing and somebody needs to calm Ron down….it's not his fault. He just doesn't understand what's going on." George frowned, "Don't make excuses for that prat, Hermione." Hermione felt rather miserable now, George however nodded and said, "However I'll go talk to him," Fred stopped him, "Make sure you tell him you're George."

George smiled, "I think he'll see I'm George, I don't have two black eyes after all."

"Can I take Fred to the hospital wing?" she asked in a small voice to McGonagall. McGonagall hesitated, "Harry, could you then explain to me what happened?" Harry nodded, "Yeah."

Hermione helped Fred get up, together they slowly left the Great Hall, their exit followed by whispers.

Once working their way up the stairs, Fred sighed, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I really messed things up."

Hermione smirked, "Don't worry, it was a combined effort."

"Yeah, but it was mostly me," Fred said anyways.

Hermione shrugged, "There is nothing you can do about it now. Plus, in a way I'm glad I now know how Ron truly sees me."

They continued up in silence all the way up to the hospital wing, once there she carefully helped him into the bed.

Madam Pompfrey tutted over him, but soon declared it was nothing serious, when she wanted to rub in some cream to heal Fred's eyes he waved her off, "No, thank you. I want Ron to see what he and his temper can do."

"I suppose so. I'm worried about that one. Maybe I should ask Professor Snape to make some anger management potions for him." Madam Pompfrey agreed.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, "I doubt it would help."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. I'm not a slut, darn it!

**Conversation: Chapter 9: I'm not a slut, darn it! **

**A.N The fight Ron and Hermione now have is like the fight Ron and Ginny have in book 6, but since book 6 never happened in my story, I can get away with it kinda :P **

**Thank you for all the reviews. This will be last update before exams, and then I'll get back to some more Hermione/Fred stuff :D **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ron this is just unacceptable behaviour!" Hermione screamed down the hall at him. Ron spun around, "Unacceptable Hermione? You're the one being unacceptable here, whoring about with Krum and my brother!"

Tear sprung up in Hermione eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you Ron, you do NOT own me." She said, her was quivering in anger.

Ron's entire body trembled, he step forward, his face an angry contortion, "He's my brother." He spat, "Any one would be mad."

"If anything had happened Ron, which didn't! But that's not the point. You can't do this every single time a boy takes an interest in me. You did it with Krum and now with Fred. It's my life to live, not yours." Hermione said quietly, "And you do the same with Ginny."

"I do not!" Ron argued pointlessly, Hermione shook her head hopelessly, "You do too. Maybe you wouldn't be so bothered by Ginny and me getting to know other guys if you had a girlfriend yourself." Hermione said meanly.

Ron looked rather hopeless at this point in time, "Hermione," he said weakly. Hermione looked him up and down, "I know what you want to say, and when you're not being a prat Ron, I love you, trust me I do. But……..I love you like a friend, a brother and nothing more than that. I never have, I don't do now and I never will……So. Let. It. Go. This part of my life isn't and can't be yours."

Hermione kept her eye locked with his, "I'm sorry." She said after a while, turning to leave he grabbed her hand and pulled her round. He pressed his lips hard against her own, but it wasn't a kiss. It was a rough and painful smashing together of mouths. Hermione didn't return to kiss but didn't struggle either; she was too stunned to respond.

"Having fun Weasley, Granger?" Malfoy's cold voice drawled from behind them. Hermione sprung loose from Ron's uncomfortable grasp. Ron looked furiously at Malfoy.

Malfoy eyed Hermione, his eyes resting a little longer on one particular area then necessary, then his eyes snapped up to her face, "You're getting quite a bit about I hear Granger……. Krum, Weasel dumb and Weasel dumber…….slutting about is not your thing, mudblood."

Ron bounded forward and grabbed Malfoy by his collar and smashed him up against the wall, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A SLUT MALFOY." Malfoy being a Malfoy, could still manage to snarl, "Anger management issues?"

"Indeed Mr. Weasley, up to my office RIGHT NOW!" Snape barked from the end of the hallway.

Malfoy smirked at Ron, who looked round in horror. Ron let go of Malfoy's quickly, which led to Malfoy falling down with a loud thump.

As Ron started to walk away slowly, following Snape, Malfoy called after him, "You called her a whore yourself Weasel, shouldn't you toss yourself up against a wall or something?"

Hermione couldn't agree with him more, despite that she hated to admit she agreed with Draco Malfoy. She stared at him in wonder. Malfoy got up and brushed himself down, "You owe me one from saving you from that situation Granger," he sneered and then walked away, his cloak billowing after him dramatically.

Hermione left as well, making her way back to the Gryffindor tower, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Every time she passed someone in the hall way they would either whistle at her, ask her how things were going between her and Fred, if she really did sleep with Fred, if she really had slept with Gilderoy Lockheart (how that rumour got about she didn't know) and if Ron was being suspended. If they didn't ask her anything, they would look at her wonderingly and whisper something to their neighbour.

She ignored a bunch of first years outside the portrait of the fat lady who had seen what had happened in the Great Hall (who hadn't?) and pushed angrily through the portrait hole.

Harry was sitting there waiting for her, "Hey, you okay?" he asked her immediately. Hermione nodded, forcing herself to relax, "Yeah, Ron's got detention however. Just not for attacking Fred, but for attacking Malfoy." Harry looked curious, "What happened now?" he asked, half exasperated.

Hermione shrugged, "Doesn't matter now. When he comes back……don't be too hard on him please….." Hermione hesitated whether she would tell him what happened or not, Harry had been a good supportive friend all this time so she decided to risk it.

"Ron and I had a fight again, and I told him to get a girlfriend. Then I told him I didn't think of him that way and I was sorry. I was planning on a quick exit but he grabbed me and……kissed me." She felt heat rising to her cheeks. She looked down uncomfortably, avoiding Harry's gaze. Harry leaned forward, "Okay, right. What happened next?"

Hermione sighed, "Malfoy came and called me a slut, Ron attacked him and then Snape came and gave Ron detention. Malfoy said something to Ron…..he told Ron that basically Ron was a hypocrite because Ron had called me a slut too."

Harry hugged her as she started to sob, "You're not a slut Hermione. You are just in the wrong place at the wrong time somehow…or something. I don't know but I know one thing. You're not a slut. You're the sweetest, smartest and reserved girl I've ever met." Hermione pushed him off, "Exactly! That is what this is all about! Fred said that I didn't know how to have fun, so I took him up on being prank partners just so I could prove to you all that I was more then your brainy friend! But now everything has gone wrong because Fred and I are hardly on speaking terms, which is my own doing and I know that, and Ron well I can't even begin about Ron right now………and not to mention that now every one thinks I'm a slut! Which I'm not! I'm not Harry, I'm not!" Hermione ranted, angrily wringing her hands.

Harry tried to hug her again, or sooth her in someway but found it quite impossible since as soon as he managed to get one arm around her she suddenly stood up. "I have to fix things." She said darkly to him.

Harry blinked at her, "What?"

Hermione nodded, more to herself then to him, "Yes that's it. I must go!" she turned to rush away but caught herself.

She kissed Harry quickly on the cheek, whispering a thank you, before rushing up to the girl's dorms

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Turn of events indeed

**Conversation: Chapter 10: Turn of events indeed**

**Thankyou for all the reviews medusaasaphoenix, Michelle Pruitt, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, lassie1994, Lleidane, Beneeta, Breeza13 (woot old reader back!) kayko15 (woot long review), Connie Ashpole, -S3v3rusIsMin3- and witchbeth **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione waited for Ron at the bottom of the boy's staircase, where she sprung on him, "Good morning!" Both Ron and Harry sprung back in surprise. Hermione shot Harry a knowing glance, we he interpreted correctly and had the decency to excuse himself.

Ron looked at Hermione awkwardly, knowing that last night lay between them. Hermione sighed and gave him a hug, "Ron, I don't want to be mad with you, and you don't want to be mad with me." She said, Ron nodded obligingly. Hermione smiled, "That's why I have a plan!" Ron raised a sceptic eyebrow, "am I going to like it?"

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "Any normal guy would, but you? No."

Ron leaned back against the wall and looked at her appraisingly, "So what is your plan then?"

Hermione smirked, "I'm going to hook you up."

Ron looked slightly crestfallen at this, "What?"

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm simply brilliant. You don't have to thank me or anything."

Ron frowned, "I'm not. Hermione, c'mon. After last night you can't do that."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look crestfallen, "Last night is exactly why I get to. Because you want something from me which I cant give. I cant be that girl for you, we're not right for each other, but maybe Lavender, Parvati, Eleanor, Luna, or Padma are……"

"Those are the girls you want to 'hook me up' with?" Ron asked disgustedly.

Hermione blinked, "What's wrong with them?"

"It's not like they like me or anything," Ron mumbled.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "but I don't like you either!" at his hurt look she added, "Just not in that way." Hermione touched his arm, "Look, just give it a shot."

Ron nodded, "Alright. Can I go have breakfast now?" without waiting for a reply he strode off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was sitting in her room, reading a book surprisingly enough, when all of a sudden her butterfly patterned window sprung apart. Hermione looked up and through a wave of butterflies came a redhead on a broom.

"Fred!" she exclaimed, not sure whether she was happy or annoyed.

Fred got off and waved at her, "Hermione," he replied coolly, "I heard about you're matchmaking idea for Ron." He said, a smile now on his face. Hermione slumped against the head board, "Yeah, but Ron isn't too excited about it."

"Come of it. He's already over you and thinking of new possibilities."

Hermione felt nettled, "oh really." She didn't like Ron, but she didn't like being cast aside so quickly either.

Fred sat down on the age of the bed, Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "What do you want?" she asked.

Fred shot her a lopsided grin, "Wondered if you could match make for me."

Hermione sat there with her mouth unflatteringly agape, she wondered what to say, "Uhm, what?" she managed to ask in a high voice.

Fred smirked all too knowingly, "Don't think I need it though," he said in a lower voice, the same voice he used in their detention together.

He stood up and walked around the bed so he was next to her. With him towering over her, she felt vulnerable; instinctively she pressed the book closer to her body.

"I think I can manage just fine on my own," he continued, tossing the book aside and picking her up in his arms.

Hermione didn't have the sense, or want for that matter, to squirm, in a daze she allowed herself to be carried to the window, she hadn't noticed him grabbing his broomstick. Before she knew they were soaring down the tower, she squealed into his chest, clutching on for dear life.

Fred laughed softly to himself, with one arm pressing Hermione closer to his chest, and with the other hand he reared the broom on which he was sitting up and abruptly their fall came to a halt.

Hermione's breath was ragged against his body, unable to find words to describe her incredible fear and anger to him she merely thumped him weakly, her arms too shaky to make much of an effect.

Fred glided over the grounds and towards the lake. "Look," he whispered against her hair. Hermione refused at first, but then as he nudged her insistently, she risked a peek over his shoulder.

She gasped as the beautiful sight of the castle, twinkling in the evening, was below her. She was enjoying herself all too much when Fred landed with a soft thump at the lakes edge.

"You can get off now." He said jokingly bringing Hermione back to reality. Hermione jerked up and sniffed haughtily as she clambered off as elegantly as she could.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

Fred rested the broom against a rock, "Having our first date." He said.

Hermione spun around, "Excuse me?" she stammered.

Fred smiled as with a flick of his wand, the rocky alcove where they had landed was covered in candles. Hermione spun around, the candles had little butterflies on it she noted and there was a picnic sheet on the ground with a basket.

Fred walked over to the sheet and indicated to her that she should sit. Hermione sat down and stared at him, "This is amazing." She breathed, looking around again.

Fred couldn't resist saying the cheesy line, "No, you're amazing."

Hermione blushed fiercely, "Please, seriously."

Fred took her hand, "I am being serious."

The evening went great from there, they ate the cold dinner Fred had the house elves prepare and talked animatedly during it. Hermione was disappointed when with another flick of Fred's wand the candles went out and he headed over to his broom.

"Fred, wait." Hermione said so quietly she hoped he hadn't heard it. He did and he turned around, "yeah?"

Hermione walked towards him, forcing him to back up against the alcove wall. "You remember that favour you owed me (chapter detention tension)?" she said, glad that it was dark after all so he couldn't see her blush.

"Yeah…" he said again, cautiously.

Hermione pressed her body against his, wondering what in Merlin she was doing, "I want you to kiss me."

Fred smirked, his heart racing, "I thought we agreed no sexual favours?"

Hermione, her own heart wanting to jump out and do the jig like an Irish fairy, smiled against his cheek, he felt it, "I'm sure you're willing to make a compromise."

Fred turned his head so their lips met; a shot heat went through his body. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, his arm followed soon after. The warm tingly wonderful sensation spread through out his body and he shivered against her lips. She leaned back, parting from his lips with small and light kisses, which were appropiatly fluttering like butterflies he thought. Her breathing was fast, "Okay?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Fred pressed her close to him in a tight hug, "More then okay," he said huskily and kissed her again, deeply and warmly. Soon her lips parted ever so slightly, granting him access to her mouth. Whatever feeling went before through their bodies was now amplified a thousand times.However they were rudely interrupted with a piercingly loud, "Hermione!" a recognizable voice came from behind them. They broke apart, regretfully and turned to face of the owner, "Harry?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Harry was resting both his arms on his legs and was breathing heavily, he looked up his face red with exertion, "Hermione. You need to go to Dumbledore's office immediately."

Hermione blinked, "Why?"

Harry looked at her sadly, "It's your dad. He had a heart attack."

The gushy feeling in Hermione's body immediately plummeted down to the centre of her stomach, "Oh." She said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**


	11. Domestic Prison

**Conversation: Chapter 11: Domestic Prison**

**Thank you for all the reviews: **

**MissSiriusBlack-x – You're my first chapter reviewer like every time :O Yeah, I don't know how I'd react, it depends on the type of person. I'd be more screaming on the inside, or having a crying fit :P **

**Lassie1994 – Thank you! **

**Magick dreams - I know I'm evil. You're not going to like me much after this chapter I'm afraid. **

**Breeza13 – (8) that's not all, that's not all I saw the baby drinking alcohol (8) I had to go for the dramatic effect with the heart attack, hope you like the chapter :P**

**Michelle Pruitt - Things will go a bit down from here, the situation will work against Hermione/Fred but don't worry, I'm keeping in mind that this a Fred/Hermione story after all :P**

**R.A.B – He's Harry Potter. He knows everything. **

**Daydreaming redhead – I had the same feeling, I want Fred! Why cant we just write guys the way we want to and that they'll be like that in real life : ( **

**Naturally Potter – Until I read the part about Kayko15 I thought you were Kayko15, then I checked the name and laughed **

**Evenstar606 – Trust me to ruin people's first dates with things like heart attacks :P**

**Witchbeth – Thank you for the review :P and I'll try to kepe things interesting. **

**Mrs.draco.malfoy.2010 - gehehehehe you'll hate the coming chapters. I love being evil. **

**Jade Wildcat – Yeah I was like, bugger, this could be a perfect start of a Hermione/Draco story. That's why I decided to ease my creative Draco/Hermione moment in my other new story My Enemy, Friend, Husband, Death Eater, Lover, Git. **

**RubeusHagrid34 – Thank you **

**This chapter is dedicated to: ****TheReviewer'nCo****. For the sweetest review ever:p my exams are over too!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione rushed through the doors of the muggle hospitals, having apparated into London from Hogsmead. She was out of breath and flushed and couldn't think because panic was threatening to consume her.

She headed towards the reception desk, "Excuse? I'm looking for my father, Henry Granger?" Hermione asked, stressing the urgency in her voice.

The reception looked up slowly, popped her bubble gum and dared to blink at Hermione, "Name please," she said, infuriatingly uninterested.

Hermione tried very hard to control her anger, "Hermione Granger. They are expecting me."

The reception checked her computer screen, "There is a Mr. Granger in the E.R. He's being operated, you're going to have to wait in the waiting room."

Hermione bit her lip, "But my mother must be here somewhere, can't I wait with her."

The receptionist looked annoyed as she sighed, "Look little girl. I don't have time for this. Just sit down. There are people waiting."

Hermione looked behind her, there was nobody there and when she turned to scold the receptionist the woman shot her a very threatening glance indeed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her before walking away. She looked about, her mother wasn't anywhere in sight. She'd just have to find her herself.

Pushing through those forbidden doors, ignoring the protests of the receptionist she strode down the mustard yellow hallways.

"Excuse me miss, you're not allowed to be here." A male nurse said to her. Hermione hurried past him, till she saw her mother pacing in front of a door.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed and rushed forward, her mother looked beyond relief and caught Hermione in a tight embrace, "Oh sweety I'm so glad you could make it."

Hermione sniffled against her mother's coat, "Is dad going to be okay."

"We don't know yet." Her mother said sadly.

Hermione looked past her mother and got the shock of her life, "Benjamin!" she said, walking past her mother and to her neighbour. Her hot neighbour and more specifically, her ex boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, looking from her mother to Benjamin. Benjamin looked appropriately uncomfortable, "Urm, I was there when it happened. Your dad putting up Christmas decorations in the garden, I called the ambulance."

Hermione hugged him in relieve, "Oh Ben! Thank you!" Ben patted her cautiously on the back and then when she gave him some space he looked her up and down, "What are you wearing?"

Hermione looked down and found she was still wearing Fred's school robes, which he had made her, put on before he flew her to Hogsmead. "Errrm." She said brilliantly, "We were, urm, having a dress up party."

Benjamin nodded, a quirky smile on his face, "Yeah okay." Hermione smiled back at him, but a little sniff interrupted and brought Hermione quickly back to reality, "Oh dad. When can we see him?' she asked, stress rushing back into her.

At that precise moment in time a doctor came out of the waiting room, "Good evening, I'm Doctor Green (hahahahahaahhahaa)" he said to them, shaking Hermione's mum's hand, "The operation went well, we removed the blockage and he is currently on a blood thinner. However complications can still arrive and blood thinners are very dangerous. He needs to stay in the hospital for a week at least and he wont be able to go back to work for another two months, also we need to change his diet completely. No more cigarettes and alcohol for him."

Hermione's mother started to sink down, but Benjamin and Hermione grabbed both her arms. The doctor immediately took her over from them and laid her on a nearby free bed, checking her vitals he said, "She just fainted under the stress." He looked at Benjamin and Hermione, "Your mother will stay here for the night, we'll keep her close to Mr. Granger, I think she'd like that. Can you two go somewhere, and can I leave a message for them for when one of them wakes up?"

Hermione exchanged a glance with Benjamin, "We don't live too far form here. Just tell them we both went home and that I will visit tomorrow." Benjamin stepped forward, "I'll be coming to," at the doctor's confused expression he clarified, "I'm their neighbour."

The doctor nodded, "Very well then, goodnight." And with that he wheeled away the bed in which Hermione's mother lay unconscious.

Benjamin patted Hermione on the shoulder, "Lets go home." He said quietly. Hermione agreed and they left the hospital in silence, they got a bus, a true miracle at this hour and sat in the back.

"So, how have you been?" he asked with embarrassment.

"Uhm, okay. You?" Hermione replied, agreeing with his embarrassment.

Benjamin smiled easily, "Great you know, besides this. A scout picked me out at football and I'm going to start training at a bigger club soon. I'd like to go professional."

Hermione coaxed her face into something which she hoped looked like as if she was impressed, instead she couldn't really care less, "Cool."

"So how's your boarding school. I love the uniform," Hermione couldn't believe she ever fancied this guy. Admittedly she had just turned 15 and it was just after her relationship with Viktor, but still, he could be so dumb sometimes.

They reached their stop and got out. Hermione stared at her childhood home and found it rather uninviting; the lights were out and because of the season the garden looked rather dead. There were Christmas lights in the one big tree but they weren't put in properly yet and the lights weren't turned on yet either.

Hermione then glanced at Ben's house. It was warm and inviting, shiny with the amounts of decorations which covered it from head to toe. Hermione had to admit, Benjamin had a nice family. Not that her own was bad, it was just that Benjamin's family consisted of more people, not anything like the Weasleys but it did always feel a bit crowded in his house.

Benjamin, despite his unhealthy obsession with football, which could be compared to Ron's obsession, sensed her mood and hugged her. "You can stay with us for the night if you'd like."

Hermione realised the awkwardness of the situation but honestly didn't feel like being alone that evening so accepted the invitation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following morning Hermione awoke groggily and found her surrounded by the colour pink. She felt a warm and heavy mass land her and delighted scream soon followed, "Hermy!" an eight year old girl screeched gleefully.

Hermione blinked tiredly, "Georgiana?"

The girl crawled forwards ignoring Hermione's pained groaned as a little foot was thrust into her abdomen.

"You're back! Are you Ben's _girrrrrrrrl frieeend_ again?" she asked, stressing the word girl friend as all little girls do.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not, but I'm back for a bit."

Hermione looked around and realised that the room Benjamin's mother had given her was Georgiana's. "I like your room. You didn't mind me sleeping here tonight?"

Georgiana shook her head enthusiastically, which caused her blond braids to whip round and smack Hermione in the face.

Hermione sat up, "well okay then, let me just get dressed and then I'll come down to breakfast."

The girl slid off Hermione's stomach and patted down her skirt, "Can we play Barbie's after breakfast?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Maybe, now shoo!"

Hermione couldn't put on her school uniform again, and was relieved to see Mrs. Bradley, Benjamin's mum, had laid out some clothing for her. Hermione quickly assessed that they were Fiona's; Benjamin's other sister who was about year older then Hermione.

The sweater was too big in the chest area and the jeans were a bit tight but she managed, telling herself that before she went to the hospital she would go home and change.

She walked down the small staircase to large kitchen, around the table sat Mrs. Bradley and Mr. Bradley, Benjamin was munching on a toast dressed in a football kit, next to him sat Fiona who was reading a fashion magazine and at the head of the table being a right princess sat Georgiana.

Hermione raised her hand in an self-conscious greeting. The family all smiled brightly at her, "Good morning Hermione, nice too see you again." Mr. Bradley purred, putting his paper down.

Fiona shot her a cautious glance from over her magazine, "You look great. Sorry about your dad."

Mrs. Bradley nodded sympathetically, "Exactly why we should some breakfast into you and drive you to the hospital. Benjamin told you wanted to visit your parents again, totally understandable. How long do you want to stay?"

Hermione sat down, "Ehm, as long as they need me."

Mrs. Bradley smiled sweetly at her before dumping 2 eggs and some bacon onto her plate which reminded her very much of Mrs. Weasley, and with a pang, of Fred.

As if reading her mind Mrs. Bradley asked airily, "So do you have a new boy friend Hermione?"

Hermione gulped wondering if she should tell the truth, but judging by the intensity of everybody's stare, and how kind to her they had been that summer Hermione shook her head even managed an embarrassed blush at Benjamin, who everybody saw and noted with a degree of savage, "Don't have time with all the school work and stuff."

Hermione couldn't help but notice that some tension fell from Ben's face. She shouldn't have stayed the night, she soon realised.

"Ah well that's a shame," Mrs. Bradley continued, and Hermione also saw with some worry the wink that the woman shot her only son.

Hermione quickly ate her food and got up, "I'd like to go home quickly and find some better suited clothing, I'll wash these and bring them back tomorrow." And before anybody could say anything, "I'll take the bus to the hospital; I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Oh but not at all!" Mrs. Bradley interjected, "We'll take you, plus Ben would also like to visit your dad to make sure everything is ok. It was quite a shock for him I imagine."

Benjamin nodded, Hermione however frowned, "Yeah but Ben's looks ready to go to football and I'd rather not wait. Thanks though."

With that she got up, hoping she expressed some finality with the issue. The Bradley's however refused to let Hermione go just like that because when Hermione came back down with her uniform and Fred's robes, Mrs. Bradley stood by the door waiting with Benjamin.

"Benjamin can miss practise this once. He'll make for it tomorrow wont you Benny?" Ben nodded and grinned at her. In that moment Hermione hated him.

"Good, now let's hope into the car. Maybe after you visit your parents Ben can take you out to lunch." Hermione did all she could not to look too miserable.

Then to only make it worse Georgiana came running out of the kitchen, "Hermy, you promised you'd play Barbia with me," the girl pouted. Mrs. Bradley gave her daughter a quick hug, "Hermione will play with you tonight, I'm sure your mother would like to stay with your dad another night Hermione so you can stay in Georgie's room."

Hermione clenched her fists, exerting all her energy in that quick movement, hoping this way to prevent a magical out burst like Harry was prone to in these types of situations.

Hermione shot them all a gritted smile, "That would be great."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. Visiting me, imprisoning me

**Conversation: Chapter 12: Visiting me, imprisoning me**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling would not let me own Harry Potter**

**A:N Sorry for the long update, new word so it took me forever to figure out ****how ****to work it. Fix the computer, sick cat, homework :P got distracted with some stravanganza fics and Gilmroe girl fics. **

**Thankyou for all the reviews :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione and Benjamin clambered out of the car which stood in front of the local hospital. Benjamin's mother waved at them happily before driving off. Hermione looked at Benjamin levelly, "I'd like to see them alone if you don't mind." Benjamin nodded, "Oh no that's fine. I'll uhm, wait for a bit in the gift shop."

Hermione shot him an anxious smile before rushing off to her father's room. Her mother greeted her with a swift hug, she looked rather bedraggled. Hermione looked inclined her head towards her father's bed, "How is he?" she asked.

Her mother shrugged, "He wants to see you."

Hermione nodded at her before stepping closer to her father's bed. He smiled at her, and to Hermione it seemed he aged 10 years. Weakly he raised his hand, and immediately Hermione took it, entwining her fingers with his, "Hey" she said softly, "How are you?"

"I've been better" he remarked, and Hermione frowned at him, "considerably" she conceded.

"I need to ask you something dear." He said softly. Hermione leaned closer, "You can ask me anything you want." She said reassuringly. Her dad blinked away a tear, "Don't leave."

Hermione laughed, "Of course I won't leave, not until your better. Plus the Christmas holidays are starting tomorrow. I'll be here, everyday."

Her dad shook his head slowly, "I don't want you to go back to _that_ school." He clarified, his voice snarling up at the word school.

Hermione drew her hand back, aghast she whispered, "No, you can't mean that, daddy. It's my school, and my friends, and my future! You can't ask me that."

"The last two days made me realize that I want to see you more often. Everyday. I don't want to see you for 3 weeks in the summer and one during Christmas. It's my right as your father that I take you away from that school. You can go to a high school here. With Benjamin if you like. You could become a dentist, maybe take over our business. Hermione, please. It's the only thing I want." He said, reaching for her hand again but Hermione kept it in her own lap, well out of his reach.

"I fought for that world, that school, that life, those people...magic, last year. I risked my life for it and you're asking me to give that up? All of that?" Hermione asked in a high angry voice which was usually reserved for Ron.

Her dad shook his head again, "I don't want you to risk your life. I don't want you to fight goblins and dragons, elves, centaurs, fawns, ghosts, trolls, monsters and fairies and dark witches and not to mention the lord of all evil. You've had some fun, you've lived in this fanciful world for a while but now you must return to reality. It's for your own safety." He said as firmly as his shaky voice would allow it.

Hermione turned to her mother, "And you agree?" she all but screamed.

Her mother wringed her hands nervously, "I want you to be safe."

Hermione jumped up, "But I am safe! The danger is gone. Dumbledore protects us, we have nothing to fear. I'm good at magic; you can't ask me to give that up! You can't ask me to give up that life."

The icy silence that followed was rudely interrupted by a blundering Benjamin who entered the room with a bunch of balloons. Hermione sighed in exasperation and pushed past him. Benjamin looked questioningly at her mother, who grimaced. Benjamin shrugged and started talking to Henry.

Hermione in the mean time was storming down the hallways; Hermione's mum caught up with her and grabbed her arm, twisting her around, "We do not mean to bully you, or to make you unhappy. We do not want to lock you up in a dungeon, although may I point out that the place you call home practically is a dungeon...we only want you to be safe, and happy and most importantly ALIVE!"

Hermione glared at her, "I'm happy and safe there."

"No you're not. Your life will always be in danger if you stay friends with Harry. He's trouble." When Hermione didn't reply but continued glaring angrily at her, her mother sighed, "When you were young, ten, before that damned letter, you wanted to be a dentist so badly. I don't think you'd be too unhappy with a normal life. You're smart enough to do anything you like. Plus, Benjamin is a very nice boy. A very quiet and a well, lacklustre boy. He won't make you chase after vice wizards like Harry and Ron did."

Hermione shrugged of her mother's death grip on her arm and look down to the floor. Her mother held her tightly, "your father had quit a scare there. I don't want to loose him any less then I want to loose you...and letting you go back to that school would be like feeding your father a Big Mac. Please understand."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sipped from her cola, avoiding Ben's gaze. Ben however was wonderfully persistent, "Are you okay? You were rather upset back there." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Gosh, You're a real Houdini there for figuring that out." She snapped.

Ben looked at his sandwich sadly, Hermione felt guilty; "No I'm sorry. I just, I don't know." She finished lamely. Ben smiled and took her hand in his; Hermione noted with distaste that it was sweaty. "I think you should be happy. Moving back home. The school here isn't that bad. Far better then that fancy boarding school you went to I imagine."

Hermione frowned at his insensitivity, "No school could compare to my school. Its one of a kind. And really, what makes it so special is not what they teach there, or how beautiful it is, but my friends." Hermione said gloomily.

Benjamin snorted, "Yeah you told me about your friends. Barry and John wasn't it? Oh and Jenny and Nicholas? You said that Barry was always sad and depressed because his parents died, and that he got angry real quick. You also said John was the most pigheaded guy you ever met. You also thought that it was annoying how Jenny fawned over Barry and how to how you always needed to help Nicholas with chemistry. You have some real emotional attachment to them."

Hermione felt like slapping him, "Their names are Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. I said those things when I was angry, I didn't mean them!" Benjamin quirked an eyebrow, an action that had made Hermione giggly during the summer but now made her hot with anger, "Oh really? I never say things like that about my friends when I'm angry. I knew you since were five and moved here. You were never a social girl, and probably you're just friends with them because you think you need friends."

Hermione got up, "I don't need this right now, not form you, not from anybody. I love my friends, and yes, they have their faults but I do too and I'm sure they complain about mine when they're angry with me as well and yes, I DO need friends. My friends are the only people who understand me, and you could never understand me like they do so stop trying."

Ben looked up, clearly surprised, "Look Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it-" Hermione's nostrils flared dangerously, "Don't lie, you did mean it. I'm going home now, to MY home." Hermione turned and left the cafe. She was half way down the street and still tugging on her coat when Benjamin ran to catch up, "I'm sorry! Don't be mad, I don't know what I'm saying. I'm just so happy to see you again I don't want you to leave. Don't you understand?"

Hermione faltered, she knew Ben cared a lot for her and she also knew he still felt things for her. She sighed, "Okay, but still. I'd rather go to my own house. Or to the hospital tonight."

Ben shook his head, "My mother wouldn't allow it and you know it. Just come." He locked arms with her and tried to stroll down the street, but his pace was too nervous, as if scared Hermione would leave if he would slow down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ben was of course right, his mother had assured that Hermione would stay with them until her mother felt comfortable enough leaving Henry alone in the hospital. Hermione had to accept that she was stuck with them for another 3 weeks.

It was the second day of the Christmas holidays when Hermione was sitting in the crowded living room of the Bradley's. She was watching TV with Georgiana and Fiona, because she had already visited her father that day, and Ben was at football practise.

The doorbell rang and Fiona got up with a grumble. A few moments later Hermione heard a noise which never sounded so welcome before, "Where is she?" Ron bellowed.

Hermione jumped up and ran to the hall way and found Fiona looking confused at the sudden invasion of teenage boys in her home. Ron pushed past her and lifted Hermione up in a big bear hug and Hermione held him tight, both of them forgetting all awkwardness which was between them lately. "Save some for me Ron!" Hermione heard Harry laugh. As soon as Ron released her, Hermione shot forward and flung her arms around Harry's neck and buried her face into his chest, "Harry!" she practically sobbed, "I'm so happy to see you!" Harry held her at arms length and smiled, "Wow its been a week but it seemed forever, how's your dad?" His face a mixture of concern and happiness.

"He's on the mend." Hermione said quietly. Then all of a sudden Hermione was thrown up again into a tight embrace, Hermione cried out in surprise and looked down to find Neville grinning up at her and only a second later Ginny jumped out of nowhere and flung herself on top of Neville, causing all three of them to topple over. Ginny flung an arm over Hermione from her interesting position on the floor, "We wanted to come yesterday evening after the train arrived but mum wouldn't let us," she told her happily, whilst squeezing Hermione's arms.

Hermione found herself being pulled up by a Weasley twin, but she immediately recognized him as George and gave him a hug, her heart drumming loudly knowing that Fred was next.

Then the last person to enter the house and through the door was Fred, looking rather shy but stunningly handsome in Hermione's eyes. Hermione grinned at him sheepishly and raced towards him. Fred out did all the dramatic hugs which went before by swooping Hermione up into both arms and twirling her around, before planting a wet kiss on her forehead.

"Ahem." A voice broke in. Hermione and Fred, and the rest of the hall way, all turned their heads to the open door. Benjamin stood glaring angrily at Fred in the door frame, "Who are you?" he asked rudely.

Ginny bounced forward, "I'm Ginny, you must be Ben." Ben frowned at her, he then turned his head again to Fred, "And you? Who are you?" Hermione slid away from Fred's arms, much to his and her regret. "I'm Fred Weasley, Ginny's brother. This is my twin George. My younger brother Ron, and his friends Harry and Neville. We're Hermione's friends, we came to see how she was."

Hermione smiled weakly at Ben, "Told you they were great." She said before she turned to Fred, "Let's go for a walk, we have so much to talk about."

Hermione ran out of the house, dragging Fred with her, leaving Ben and Fiona with the others. Fiona was eying Ron with great interest and quickly ushered them in whilst Ben's eyes followed Hermione and Fred down the street, only closing the door once he saw them turn a corner and he couldnt see them anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Hermione and Fred were a few streets away from the house, by a little play ground, Hermione stopped walking and she spun round and kissed Fred full on the lips. Fred, although surprised, was quick to respond. Hermione melted against him, then broke the kiss. Afraid of what she was about to tell him she started crying. Fred looked surprised, "Hey, what's wrong?" he said softly. Hermione sniffed sadly and allowed Fred to lead her to the swings where he sat her down, "What's wrong," he repeated.

Hermione looked him straight in the yes, "I cant come back to Hogwarts. My parents wont let me." She sobbed.

Fred's eyes widened in shock, "No, they cant do that." Hermione tried to brush her tears away as she said in between sobs, "Yeah, they want me to become a dentist."

Fred was about to say something but Hermione shushed him with a small kiss, "Please, my dad almost died, and he could still die if he's not careful. I have to stay. He wants me to and my mum wants me to too and if they don't want me at Hogwarts, they'll make sure I wont go so... I..."

Hermione hesitated, " I have to end this now. (she grimaced) We weren't really a couple anyway...but I cant come back, and I cant see you anymore...so there's no point is there?" Fred was so shocked he sat down onto the ground staring at her with big wide eyes.

Hermione wanted him to say something, but he didn't and since she could say anything else herself slid forward to the ground from the swing as well and held him. Fred slowly raised his arms around her, and Hermione laughed bitterly, "First time I got you speechless."

Fred took her chin and turned her head so she looked straight at him, something she had been avoiding, "We don't have to end this. We'll see what happens. I'll see you again. Nothing can keep you away from Hogwarts. Voldemort couldn't so I'm sure Henry and Kaitlin Granger cant either."

Hermione leaned against his chest, "Will you tell the others?" Fred wrapped an arm around her, "Will you come for Christmas?" Hermione sighed, "My dad, I want to be with him." Fred nodded, "I understand. Just try and visit just once these holidays." Hermione kissed his check, "I'll try."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That evening at the dinner table at the Bradley's after everyone had gone, Ben was still glaring at Hermione. His parents didn't know about the visit so they were surprised when Ben snarled, "So what's going on between you and this Fred?"

Hermione looked up sharply, "We're friends. Its not really any of your business." Hermione hadn't intended to sound so rude in front of Ben's parents but this was the only way she could make it clear to Ben that it was indeed, none of his business.

Ben stabbed his beef angrily, "You said you didn't have a boyfriend."

Hermione sighed, "I don't. Fred's not my boy friend. He's my friend, and yes he is a close friend. Same as Ron, Harry, George, Neville and Ginny. They're my friends and they came to visit, that's all."

Ben's mother observed the interaction carefully, then said diplomatically, "I think it's very nice of Hermione's friends to come and visit."

Hermione nodded, "I hope to visit them too. Maybe Christmas...I always celebrate Christmas with them."

Ben's mother looked hesitant, "I'm sorry dear but I talked to your mother on the phone yesterday and we decided to have Christmas dinner here, with your father and you. Like a big happy family."

Hermione looked down to her plate and never felt more trapped., "Alright,"she said with some hesitance, "I'll visit another time then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. Memories no more

A

**A.N **

**Sorry for the really terribly awfully long update. Writers block, interest in another story, holidays and exams I have not gotten round to it. However last night I got inspiration and Turmpetina's review which was sooooooo sweet: so here is another chapter and I'll try to keep it up over the summer **

**Summary ****of the previous chapters (for those who forgot and cant be bothered to read the entire story again):**

**Through a kill-harry-related event Fred ends up in Hermione's bedroom with a giant hole in the wall**

**Fred and George misuse the hole in the wall to be able to pull pranks on Hermione**

**Hermione tries to get revenge however McGonagall gives both Hermione and Fred detention**

**Fred flirts with Hermione and suggests they become prank partners**

**Fred sneaks later into Hermione's room and asks again if she wants to**

**Hermione thinking this is the only way to keep Fred and George in line agrees**

**Hermione suggests a prank to Fred which does not break any rules**

**They steal the Gryffindor statue and make everybody believe Slytherin did it**

**Harry and Ron steal the Slytherin statue in revenge**

**Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape try to figure out who did what and makes all the Gryffindors and all the Slytherins stay behind to "bond"**

**When Hermione has to dance with Draco Malfoy she confesses her guilt of stealing the Gryffindor statue.**

**Nobody believes her so McGonagall suggests that Ron dances with Malfoy instead**

**Ron confesses his guilt over stealing the slytherin statue**

**Teachers get angry **

**Hermione convinces them that nobody broke any rules and everyone got off lightly **

**Harry is confused with Hermione and Ron is feeling a bit threatened **

**Hermione. Fred and George have a pillow fight. George leaves to go to bed, Fred stays and they fall asleep in each others arms**

**Harry finds them and gets angry**

**They have a fight in the common room and Ron hears**

**Fred pretends that he and Hermione are lovers and Ron gets really mad**

**Hermione is angry with Fred**

**Hermione wants to make things right and confronts all the boys (Fred, Harry and Ron) in the showers and wont let them leave until everything is sorted**

**Hermione and Harry have lunch together in the kitchens when Dobby tells them that Ron is in a fight with Fred **

**The fight is broken up**

**Hermione and Ron fight in the hallway – Ron kisses her**

**Draco comes and calls Hermione a slut**

**Ron attacks him**

**Snape strolls past and sends Ron off into detention – Draco calls Ron a hypocrite because he called Hermione a slut too **

**Hermione wants to make things better with Ron so she decides to set him up**

**Fred whisks Hermione away on a date**

**They kiss**

**Harry comes and tells them that Hermione's dad had a heart attack **

**Hermione leaves towards London where she stays with the family of her ex boyfriend**

**Hermione's dad forbids her to go back to Hogwarts **

**Everyone visits Hermione**

**Hermione tells Fred she wont see him again**

**Fred refuses to let her end it and makes her promise to visit them during the Christmas holidays**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione stood in the kitchen together with her mother and Ben's mother; Hermione's mother was preparing a rack of lamb whilst Ben's mother was mashing up potatoes. Hermione was pushed into a corner whipping creaming.

Ben entered the kitchen looking flushed, "Ah man, I'm gone. Practise the night before Christmas? What was coach thinking?" he announced, jabbing a finger into the bowl of mashed potatoes and licking it off. His mother smiled patiently, "He just wants you to be ready for the match. Now stop eating out of the bowl, dinner is almost ready." Hermione grimaced in disgust as Ben licked of one more finger clean of potato mash but managed to smooth it into a look of neutrality when he turned around and grinned at her.

He came over; a waft of sweat hit Hermione in the face as he threw a clammy arm around her and drew her closer to his moist body. Hermione respectfully disentangled herself, "Ben, I'm busy."

Ben laughed and left the kitchen, "Alright busy bee, that cream better be good!"

Hermione avoided the gaze of the two mothers and instead started whisking rather violently. Hermione's mother took the bowl from her, "Hermione, how about you get your dad a glass of milk? I'll whisk the cream." Hermione let go of the whisker, "Fine," she sighed.

Once she got her dad some milk and she was about to walk away her dad pulled her back, "Mione dear. Take a look at this." He indicated at his laptop. Hermione looked; her eyes skimming over the page. It was about a high school a couple of roads away. Hermione turned around and walked away, she heard her father groan in frustration.

Gritting her teeth she went out into the garden. It was snowing lightly and it was getting dark. She must have been there for about 15 minutes when she heard Ben's father call everybody to dinner. Hermione checked her watch, it was early – but knowing the Bradley's dinner would last for hours and hours and hours.

With a sigh she headed back inside. Everyone was ridiculously cheerily dressed, she noted. Both her mother and Mrs. Bradley were dressed in bright cocktail dresses, her father was wearing an interesting cardigan the shade of vomit and Ben's dad was wearing a purple blazer which was far too small for him. Both Fiona and Georgianna wore knee-length skirts with lace and turtle neck sweaters. Ben had changed into a white shirt (which Hermione refused to describe as crisp) and black jeans and a football tie.

They all stared at her expectantly from their respective places at the table. The only place free was next to Ben. Hermione tried to smile and took her seat; knowing fully well that it was on purpose – or that they didn't want to sit next to him because he was still rather sweaty and smelled it.

"Let's say grace," Mrs. Bradley suggested quietly. Hermione sniffed as she didn't dare risk a sarcastic cough. Ben and her father presented their hands for her to hold and she took them; her father's cold and dry, Ben's far too hot and moist.

Ben's father thanked god for their food and the lovely company, which was followed when they all chorused an Amen. Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit as she and her parents were all atheists; not to mention that she was a witch which would be a definite no-no religiously speaking.

"We have tofu and fish for you Henry, and rice. Don't even think about touching those mashed potatoes." Mrs. Bradley joked towards her father. Hermione observed with distaste how he waggled his eyebrows good naturedly at the neighbour in response.

Ben took her hand under the table; Hermione turned to look at him sharply and tried to pull away. Ben smiled lopsidedly, which he supposed was very charming. "Come I have to show you something in the kitchen." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but before she managed to form a word Ben had hoisted her out of the chair, "Mum, we just noticed you forgot the gravy – we'll go get it."

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Bradley replied evenly.

Ben dragged Hermione into the kitchen, once there he let go of her hand. "Ben, what are you doing?" she asked when Ben started rummaging through the kitchen drawers.

"Looking for something." He grabbed something then straightened, grinning as he held it above them, "Mistletoe" Hermione literally jumped back, Ben only advanced. "Come on Hermione, its Christmas!" Ben took her shoulder and pulled her gently towards him.

He looked down on her, a smile spreading across his face as he leaned forward, puckering his lips. Hermione couldn't help but lean back with her neck as far away from his lips as she possibly could.

Then the doorbell rang and Hermione slipped out of his grasp and yelled, "I'll get it!" in a somewhat hysteric tone. She rushed towards the door, beating Mrs. Bradley and yanked it open.

Silence followed. "Professor McGonagall! Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped. Or was it them? Professor McGonagall was dressed in a long pink and flowery skirt with a white blouse and woolly pink vest over it. She had done something with her hair…..she curled it. Hermione then looked at Dumbledore – it was a worrying sight indeed seeing as he was in flannel trousers with an orange Weasley sweater on top.

"When you're through observing our choice of fashion, could you ask us to come in? It's rather chilly out here and I wouldn't want to catch a cold." Dumbledore said with a smile. Hermione nodded slowly, quite speechless, stepping aside and allowing them through.

"Who's at the door Hermione?" Mrs. Bradley called. Hermione hesitated, then at a confirming nod from McGonagall she called back, "Uhm, my, uhm…teachers." She said in a strange voice.

She heard people get up and quickly turned to them, "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Well we heard about the events with your father – courtesy of Rita Skeeter ofcourse and Albus here decided to try his charm on your father and persuade him to change his mind." McGonagall said in a tone which Hermione knew meant she thought I wasn't such a good idea.

Despite McGonagall's tone Hermione focused on one piece of information, 'Rita Skeeter knows about it?" she hissed. Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, it was a rather amusing article really – she couldn't decided what she found a more interesting scoop – your affair with the other Weasley boy or the fact that you wont be coming back to Hogwarts."

Hermione squealed in frustration just when the others came to the hall to see what was going on. Hermione's father stepped icily towards Dumbledore and McGonagall, "I suppose you have heard of our decision to not allow our daughter to return to your _school_."

Dumbledore, "Yes we actually did hear; it was all over the newspapers. You seem to forget what an important figure she is on _our_ world." His voice remained pleasant but his eyes had turned cold. Hermione glanced at the Bradley's and boy, were they looking confused.

Hermione's dad turned red and stepped forward angrily, Hermione stood in front of him looking levelly at Dumbledore, "Professor, may I ask you one thing – although I greatly appreciate you being here I must request that you don't pressure my father for his condition is still unstable."

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Don't worry Ms. Granger, I did not forget." He then turned to look at her father, "We brought some smoked salmon for Mr. Granger and a carafe of juice for dinner – lets finish that and afterwards I'd like to have a word in private you and Mrs. Granger."

Ben's parents looked very unhappy with the situation as Dumbledore took charge of the of their Christmas dinner. He pulled from under his coat – much to the suspicion of the Bradley's; a silver plate of smoked salmon and McGonagall followed after now holding up a carafe of pumpkin juice which came out of nowhere.

Hermione got out some extra chairs and set them between her and Ben. "oh yes," Dumbledore said cheerily once everybody was seated again to Hermione, "We brought you your trunk and the presents from your friends." Hermione thanked them gratefully. Everybody else watched them in awkward silence.

Dumbledore broke the silence by leaning forwards and claiming a lamb chop. Hermione suppressed a smile as McGonagall was the first one to reach for the mashed potatoes and scooped out some onto her plate. Ben's stomach rumbled – and considering he was sitting next to McGonagall she turned to him quite fiercely, "well don't just sit their like a baboon and eat something!"

Slowly people started to eat – however the table remained uncomfortably silent. Dumbledore smiled broadly at Hermione's mother, who smiled awkwardly back, "Mrs. Granger, you look lovely tonight. Did you prepare these lamb chops yourself?" Hermione watched in horror as her mother blushed; actually blushed!

"Oh, my, thank you Mr. Dumbledore! Yes, I did prepare it myself." She said in a giggly voice. Hermione swore she heard McGonagall snort under her breath. She had to say that this was by far the most interesting Christmas yet.

"Well Mrs. Granger, Kaitlin, may I call you Kaitlin?" Dumbledore continued smoothly. Her mother laughed again, "Of course, of course!" her mother cooed, delighted that at least somebody was enjoying her dinner.

Hermione saw it before it happened – her father jabbed the fork just a little bit harder in the salmon then he needed to – he was chewing just a bit faster then was necessary - then without warning to anyone else he stood up, "Cut the crap old man. Our daughter is not going back to that _school_ of yours."

Dumbledore had the decency to look perplexed, then he tapped his nose dismissively, "Oh but you're wrong Mr. Granger. Henry. She will be coming back."

"Don't call me Henry," Hermione's father snapped.

The entire Bradley family were listening intently, befuddled as to what was going on. Hermione's dad quivered in anger, her mother took his shoulder and tried to get him to sit down again but he shook her hand off, "Now why are you here you crazy old loon. Yes I read what they write about you in the newspapers, they still do even after everything was settled last year. Every year Hermione attends that school her life is endangered, shall I summarize the events for us?"

Dumbledore got up as well, towering over Hermione's somewhat stout father, "I advice you in all honesty not; seeing as we are in the company of the delightful Bradleys."

Hermione's father ignored him, "Bull, you'll just wipe their memory afterwards so I'm free to say as I please." The Bradley's were looking rather worried now.

"Lets see. First year – She was attacked by a troll…….almost eaten by a giant three headed dog, she almost drinks poison, she's almost strangled by a plant, and also almost killed by a giant chess piece!" Mr. Granger almost screamed. "Dad calm down," Hermione hissed. "No I shall not calm down Hermione, you need to hear this too otherwise you will never see the sense in my decision!"

"May interrupt Mr. Granger – but those examples were all almosts; clearly Hermione didn't die!" McGonagalll interjected and for good measures indicated at Hermione, "she's still here!"

"That's not the point! She could have died!" Mr. Bradley yelled back, "And it's not even that Dark Lord's fault! It's the schools fault – were not you the person who charmed the chess pieces to attack her?" McGonagall pursed her lips, "If your daughter had been obedient then her life wouldn't have been in danger." She replied tersely.

"Oh well, that's all very well then! No it's not! Let's go over into a second year WHERE SHE WAS IN A BLOODY COMA MOST OF THE TIME!" Hermione's father roared. "Henry, your blood pressure!" Hermione's mother screeched worriedly. "WELL MAKE ME SOME RELAXING CHAMOMILLE TEA THEN WOMAN!" her father yelled back loudly.

"Now lets talk about third year where she was attacked by a teacher, and oh and not to forget the fact that there was a wild hippogriff loose on the school and that those soul sucking dementors were flying about." Her father continued in a surprisingly clam voice.

Dumbledore observed him calmly, "and fourth year? Tells us about her fourth year."

**(****A.N My made up fourth year where Voldemort was killed.) **

"Fourth year your school invited 25 hormonal boys to the school; one which took a fancy upon Hermione and decided that she should be drowned. Oh and then the death eater attack during that Yule Ball. Then later when her and her little friends of hers flew over to a cemetery to fight the Lord of all Evil!" – "Yes," Dumbledore followed, "And she helped kill him."

"The point being – that in every single year of her attendance her life was in danger. So over my dead body will she ever return to that wretched place!" Hermione's dad finished in a dramatic hiss.

McGonagall shoved him the pot of gravy with a snide, "that can be arranged." Dumbledore looked at her disapprovingly, "Minerva, please."

"Excuse me, but what exactly is going on?" Mrs. Bradley interjected. Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply but Hermione's dad cut him off, "Hermione is a witch, she goes to a school for witches and wizards and there was a dark lord who wanted to kill everybody but Hermione helped defeat him and is it just me or is letting my daughter go back to that school where her life is always been threatened just rash or am I being a bit of poop?"

"Well yes you are being a bit of a poop. What you don't comprehend is that it isn't your decision whether Hermione will return to the school or not because if I remember so correctly it states in the school rules that any student in or above year five has a say in their attendance at Hogwarts. Hermione has a say; if she wants to return then its up to her, not you I'm afraid – and – and don't interrupt me – Hermione would fail at a normal high school because I don't know if you have realised it yet but she is missing 5 years of basic education to be able to attend a muggle high school normally."

Well that stunned her dad into silence, he considered his words for a moment and then said abruptly, "Well she's a smart girl I'm sure she can manage."

Hermione hesitated then said, "Yeah, but I don't want to, I want to stay at Hogwarts."

"But you will not return." Her father said quickly, "I forbid it. Wait no, I'm asking you to, as your father not to return because I….well, I've realized how vulnerable life is…I don't want to loose you Hermione and I don't want to die and realize that I didn't get to know you." Her father broke out in tears. Hermione got up and hugged him, her mother had returned in the mean time with tea, slightly confused.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore, "I'll stay, please just go, it's been a difficult evening for him. Thank you for coming and thank you for bringing my stuff….could you wipe the memories of the Bradleys please?"

Dumbledore looked at her, his face actually stricken, then he said solemnly, "If you do not intend to return…..we'll have to wipe your memories too."

Hermione clung to her father who was sobbing helplessly and Hermione looked powerless herself. "What can I do, Professor Dumbledore? What choice do I have? I have to stay, family goes first its what my parents always thought me…..could I write a letter to…the others?"

"Yes of course dear," Dumbledore said in a soft voice. McGonagall looked at him sharply, "But there wouldn't be much point would there? Their memories of you will be wiped too."

Hermione stared at them, mortified, "They….they won't remember me?"

"Nobody at school will remember you we'll make sure of that – and the ministry will issue a vow of silence amongst the rest of the magical population. If it was possible we would erase you from everybody's memory but that it simply impossible – we've always managed to do the students though….its for your, and their…benefit." McGonagall said sadly.

Mrs. Bradley got up, "Look I don't know what is going on – but I suggest you take your issues to the Granger's residence. Its Christmas for god's sake."

Mrs. Granger nodded at her, "Sorry Helen, let's go, we'll continue this at home." The Grangers and two teachers left; McGonagall clearing their memory before they left.

Once at home Hermione broke into a bit of a panic, "What will happen to my stuff?"

"We'll take care of it." Dumbledore said quickly, McGonagall nodded sympathetically.

"And my parents – what will they remember…what will my memories be replaced with?"

"That you went to a normal boarding school. We'll invent some friends, and…if you don't mind will make Ben and Fiona your friends at home. We'll make you all think that this year you have decided to go to normal high school – which is true." McGonagall explained.

Hermione nodded, feeling oddly detached from the events taking place, "What will I remember of Ben?"

"We'll make you remember the relationship – but not the circumstances."

Hermione sighed, "And Harry…Ron….Fred, George, Ginny, The Weasleys? Professor Lupin? Sirius? What about them?"

"They'll be gone – and you'll be gone." McGonagall said, trying to calm her voice.

Hermione looked at her parents, then looked hard at he father for along time, hopin he would change his mind but he didn't, "Alright then. Lets….do this. Lets get it over with. Can I write a letter to everybody?"

Dumbledore nodded before McGonagall could object. Whilst Hermione wrote her letter – they set about separating her normal possessions from the magical ones. When Hermione was finished and folded the letter neatly and handed it over to McGonagall who pocketed it she looked at the two piles which had been formed. Crookshanks was sitting in a cat bag with her school robes. "Even Crookshanks?" Hermione whispered sadly.

"We'll take good care of him." Dumbledore said as he put an arm around her shoulder, "Lets go to your room – after we've cleared your mind you'll be asleep and you'll wake up a new person so its best if your already on a bed." He turned towards the Grangers, "You wait downstairs, we'll do you before we leave."

Hermione led them upstairs towards her room. She immediately set to work taking down moving pictures and gave any left over school books or quills to McGonagall who put them in her purse (where the rest of Hermione's magical possession disappeared to).

She turned around one last time, breathing in slowly, "It feels like dying." She said thoughtfully, "Tomorrow I won't exist anymore."

She took down something from a shelf then gave it to Dumbledore; it was a small little carved otter, "Give it to the Weasleys, I know their memories will be cleared but I'd like…I'd like it if there was something left of me."

Hermione sighed and sat down on her bed, taking of her shoes slowly. McGonagall let out a miserable wail and flung herself around Hermione's neck, "I'm so sorry child, I'm so so sorry!" Hermione held her teacher, her mentor and at that moment she was not only a friend but her last contact with the magical world.

McGonagall drew back at last and tried to act dignified as she eased Hermione onto her pillows. Hermione's eyes were dry by now, she realised she was being too practical about this and now regretted it because it was too late to cry now.

Dumbledore sat down next to her bed and drew out his wand (A.N omd don't read too much into this sentence) Hermione turned to look at him; blinking nervously. "It'll be alright Hermione Granger, the witch in you will never be gone." He whispered, then he whispered the spell and a bright white light shot into Hermione's brain and consumer her.

Hermione found herself back in the day when she first got her Hogwarts letter – the initial confusing, then the joy. The train ride – meeting Ron and Harry flashed by, the hurt in the first year, the troll, the friendship that blossomed afterwards, the fights and tears, the fun and dangerous moments that followed, the adventures shared, the tragedies they all endured, and Fred. Fred stuck out like a sore thumb for a moment it, could only have been a fraction of a second but their last kiss at the swings not so far from here lingered; she could feel the warm tingle on her lips, the rush of exhilaration, joy and love was churning in her stomach and then all of a sudden it was all sucked away, all happiness and all sadness was drained away from her and she fell into suffocating darkness.

Dumbledore leaned back, lowering his wand and he looked at the silently sobbing McGonagall. "Give me your purse Minerva." He said softly. Minerva blinked at him, 'What?"

"You heard me." He said wearily. McGonagall handed it over and he used his wand to draw out various objects. The photos of Hermione and her friends, Hogwarts; a history, her wand, and bottle of colour changing ink. Dumbledore then used his wand to remove a floorboard, and shoved the items under it. He pushed the floor board back down, "That should trigger her memory back, and when her memory comes….so will she."

McGonagall laughed, "Oh thank Merlin, I though you were going to let her go!"

Dumbledore got up, "Only time will tell if she will find them. Maybe she'll find them before the holidays are over. Maybe in a month, two months, half a year, two years, maybe in years and years from now, or maybe she will never find them Minerva. But I'd like to have the possibility."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope the long chapter will make you all forgive me for the long long long wait, it was sad and boring chapter but I have more planned which I hope you'll like. This isn't the end and I'd love some reviews!**


	14. Hermione on the mantelpiece

**Chapter 14: Conversation: Hermione on the mantelpiece **

**Thank you for the reviews: CEDRICSGURL1988, Taylor5795, emaleekaye93, Rob-girl, flamingbunnies, and fire dragonheart with her/his inspirational review :P **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fred and George charmed the cutlery so that they refused to go any where near the mouths of the owner, but rather went towards the mouths of either neighbour of the person which caused for some confusion as Christmas dinner started. Mr. Weasley always took the first bite, he took up the fork, had his mouth half open and was just lifting his hand and instead of heading towards his own mouth the fork headed straight towards Sirius. Mr. Weasley tried in vain to direct his arm to his own face but to no avail so the fork with a lump of turkey with his arm attacked to it was now jabbing Sirius's check persistently.

Mrs. Weasley glared at them evilly, "Fred! George! Undo whatever you did, it's Christmas for Merlin's sake! Could we just go through one day without pranking?" Fred and George were clutching their sides laughing, and in frustration Mrs. Weasley made a move to throw her spoon at them but the spoon thinking it was being used for eating purposes was instead flung into Harry's face, "Oi! That's not funny guys!" he was about to pick up his own spoon when a better idea dawned on him, "Ginny, throw your spoon at me!" Ginny blinked, "Excuse me?" – "Just do it already." Ginny looked at Ron shrugged, then to Harry, then she shrugged herself and attempted to throw her spoon at Harry which instead hit George on the side of the head.

Finally everybody was settled down and the charm was lifted; the people invited to the Weasley Christmas dinner all enjoyed themselves and their food, occasionally rubbing a body part or another as pieces of cutlery had been thrown against them not nearly a half hour ago.

They were just finished with desert and sitting in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley went to get it and returned with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Is it just me or did you miss dinner?" George joked. Dumbledore smiled weakly at him, "No, we had dinner at the Granger's house." Fred sat up straight, "How is she?" he asked urgently.

Harry and Ron turned to look at Dumbledore as well, who for a moment looked rather awkward, then he cleared his throat, "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I have a letter from her."

Fred got up and walked towards him, "She's not coming back is she?"

McGonagall let out a sob, tried to sniff dignifiedly, then she wailed out, "No!"

Dumbledore took out the letter and passed it to Fred who took it urgently and opened it with trembling hands.

_Dear everybody,_

_I don't have the time or the heart to write to you all individually although I'd like to since you deserve better. I've made the decision to leave the magical world because of that my memories of you and our time together have been erased. Knowing that you wont remember me or this letter after your memories are cleared I still wanted to let you know how much I will miss you all, how much you meant to me, how you were not only my closest and best friends but also my family. Even if I don't remember you I will always carry you in my heart, and I hope I'll remain in yours. _

_I want to thank you for all the great times we've shared, of all the memories you have given me which now are the most precious things in the world to me. I also wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and that I wish I could have had the chance to say good bye to you all personally. _

_I love you,_

_Hermione _

Fred put the letter down with shaking all over, Harry took it gently from him and read it himself, "No," he whispered, "No, no, no." he continued as his eyes roved down the page.

Ron took it over from him; his face showing a rollercoaster of emotions as he read it. The letter was being passed round and icy silence followed.

Fred was looking down at the floor, George came to stand beside him and tried to put an arm around him but Fred shrugged it off.

Once the letter was read by everybody present Dumbledore cleared his throat again, "I'm so sorry, but we'll have to clear your memories tonight."

Nobody replied. Molly got up towards Ginny who was sobbing and clasped her arms around. Arthur also tried to put an arm around Fred who left the room, "This all bullshit!" he cussed angrily as he slammed the door.

George wanted to follow him but McGonagall put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "I need to talk to him before his memories are cleared,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Fred?" McGonagall said tentatively from the door.

Fred sat at the un-cleared dinner table with his head in his hands, "Leave me alone." He sighed.

McGonagall sat down next to him and took from her coat pocket the small wooden otter, "Hermione wanted you to have this…..she gave it to us….before it happened."

Fred took the otter from her hand and looked at it, "I won't remember her so what's the point?"

McGonagall looked at him sympathetically, "Maybe she knew the letter wouldn't be enough. When she gave it to me she said she wanted something of her to be left here, even if you didn't understand what is was or what it represented."

Fred stared into space, then asked, "How…what was she like….before it happened?"

McGonagall put a hand on top of his and he didn't remove it, instead he watched her intently. McGonagall considered lying to make it easier but then stopped herself, "She was miserable, heart broken. She wasn't crying, but she was….hopeless. She said that it felt like she was about to die."

"But she has though, hasn't she? I mean, the Hermione we knew, doesn't exist anymore does she?" Fred stated sadly.

McGonagall shook her head remorsefully, "But Fred, she'll be okay."

Fred sighed again, "We wouldn't know would we?"

"I would, and Dumbledore…..we'll know if she is okay because our memories won't be cleared. Your father will know because he works for the ministry and his memory can't be cleared. If anything happens to Hermione we'll make sure she is okay, we promise…….but she is a great girl and I'm sure she'll manage fine…..Fred, she'll be ok."

Fred nodded, and McGonagall said quietly, "I'm going to clear your memory now,"

Fred looked at her mournfully, "Yeah, lets get it over with."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When McGonagall cam back to the living room Ginny's memory had already been cleared, so had Sirius's and Lupin's who were now allocated a chair where they lay unconscious.

George rushed towards McGonagall, "Is he okay, can I go talk to him?"

McGonagall shook her head, "I just cleared his memory, and he's asleep."

Harry and Ron stood at the edge of room conversing in hushed voices. George and McGonagall went towards them, "okay we must find a way to undo this," he heard Ron say urgently. Harry nodded, "Yeah, yeah. You know, in muggle tv series when people loose their memories they only need triggers to bring them back. I'm sure if we show up at Hermione's doorstep we can reverse the effects!"

"Don't even think about it," McGonagall said darkly from behind them. The two boys jump, "But Mrs! You can't expect us to give up on Hermione."

"Its Hermione's choice, please respect it." McGonagall warned them. Ron was going red, "It's not her bloody choice! It's her fathers!" he yelled. Molly looked up, "Ron please, this is already hard enough." Harry too nodded, "Ron, we owe it to Hermione to respect her decision." He said softly, he then looked towards Dumbledore who was listening quietly, "Clear my memory now."

Dumbledore guided Harry towards a chair and sat him down, "Are you read?" he asked, Harry nodded.

Half an hour later McGonagall, Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley stood in the centre of the room, observing the unconscious people. Arthur turned to them expectantly. McGonagall shook her head, "It up to the ministry to decided if your memory is going to be cleared, but I doubt it. They didn't clear your memory of that boy Stephan Holders did they?" Arthur shook his head, "No, the ministry keeps reports of his muggle life now, he's doing fine; graduated from high school last year and is going to Cambridge University. Hogwarts is behind him."

McGonagall handed him the wooden otter, "Fred asks you to keep it for him, makes sure it doesn't get thrown away, its Hermione's. She wanted something of hers with the Weasleys." Arthur smiled as he took it, "I'll put it up on the mantle piece and I wont let Molly throw it away, she has the habit of doing that with my possession thinking its muggle junk."

Dumbledore smiled, "Then keep it extra safe, now we must go to the ministry and sort out some more details. Take care, Arthur."

Arthur showed them out, wondering what he was going to say to them the next morning when they all awoke in the living room. They'll probably have a headache from the clearing so he could pass it off as a Christmas hang over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review please, pretty please? I love reviews :P they fuel my creativity and the speed at which I update **


	15. Return to normal?

**Conversation: Chapter 15: ****Return to normal? **

**Sorry for the really terribly awfully long update. Writers block**** and such! So busy lately with all this homework. Forgive me!**

**Again the summary of the previous chapters (for those who forgot and cant be bothered to read the entire story again):**

_**Through a kill-harry-related event Fred ends up in Hermione's bedroom with a giant hole in the wall**_

_**Fred and George misuse the hole in the wall to be able to pull pranks on Hermione**_

_**Hermione tries to get revenge however McGonagall gives both Hermione and Fred detention**_

_**Fred flirts with Hermione and suggests they become prank partners**_

_**Fred sneaks later into Hermione's room and asks again if she wants to**_

_**Hermione thinking this is the only way to keep Fred and George in line agrees**_

_**Hermione suggests a prank to Fred which does not break any rules**_

_**They steal the Gryffindor statue and make everybody believe Slytherin did it**_

_**Harry and Ron steal the Slytherin statue in revenge**_

_**Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape try to figure out who did what and makes all the Gryffindors and all the Slytherins stay behind to "bond"**_

_**When Hermione has to dance with Draco Malfoy she confesses her guilt of stealing the Gryffindor statue.**_

_**Nobody believes her so McGonagall suggests that Ron dances with Malfoy instead**_

_**Ron confesses his guilt over stealing the slytherin statue**_

_**Teachers get angry **_

_**Hermione convinces them that nobody broke any rules and everyone got off lightly **_

_**Harry is confused with Hermione and Ron is feeling a bit threatened **_

_**Hermione. Fred and George have a pillow fight. George leaves to go to bed, Fred stays and they fall asleep in each others arms**_

_**Harry finds them and gets angry**_

_**They have a fight in the common room and Ron hears**_

_**Fred pretends that he and Hermione are lovers and Ron gets really mad**_

_**Hermione is angry with Fred**_

_**Hermione wants to make things right and confronts all the boys (Fred, Harry and Ron) in the showers and wont let them leave until everything is sorted**_

_**Hermione and Harry have lunch together in the kitchens when Dobby tells them that Ron is in a fight with Fred **_

_**The fight is broken up**_

_**Hermione and Ron fight in the hallway – Ron kisses her**_

_**Draco comes and calls Hermione a slut**_

_**Ron attacks him**_

_**Snape strolls past and sends Ron off into detention – Draco calls Ron a hypocrite because he called Hermione a slut too **_

_**Hermione wants to make things better with Ron so she decides to set him up**_

_**Fred whisks Hermione away on a date**_

_**They kiss**_

_**Harry comes and tells them that Hermione's dad had a heart attack **_

_**Hermione leaves towards London where she stays with the family of her ex boyfriend**_

_**Hermione's dad forbids her to go back to Hogwarts **_

_**Everyone visits Hermione**_

_**Hermione tells Fred she wont see him again**_

_**Fred refuses to let her end it and makes her promise to visit them during the Christmas holidays**_

_**Hermione chooses to step out of the wizarding world and everyone's memories are cleared of her. **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

George flooed in first; stepping off into McGonagall's office covered in dust, "Happy holidays Professor McGonagall!" George announced, ruffling his hair to get the dust out.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows at him, "Try not to get dust on the carpet Mr. Weasley."

Fred then showed up, coughing up dust dramatically, "Hiiiiiigggghhhh, Professor! You should clean out your chimney sometime."

Fred stepped out of the fireplace and there was a yelp from up the chimney, "Oi! I'm stuck!" Ron bellowed.

Fred snorted and pulled him down, "Well you shouldn't have eaten so much Christmas pudding brother dear." Ron shook him off, disgruntled, "Shut up."

After Ron came Harry who re-settled his spectacles quickly when stepping in, he turned back quickly to help Ginny out who blushed insanely.

Professor McGonagall watched them all intently, they seemed fine to her. Arthur had written to her that the first few days after the clearing they had all behaved rather oddly. George and Fred had been under the impression that they were Siamese twins and had tried to pull on the same sweater at the same time; ripping it much to the distress of Ron; who thought for a couple of days that he was Mrs. Weasley and resorted to cooking and cleaning the whole time. Harry was generally quite confused and walked around asking questions like, "Hey, where did the paperclips go?" Ginny's first year crush for Harry had for some reason returned dramatically and she followed him around everywhere. The most worrying thing of all was apparently Mrs Weasley – who had though she was a chicken for an entire weak and caused Mr. Weasley a lot of sleepless nights as she had the habit of waking up randomly and pecking at him. Although the effects had worn off by now, Minerva still worried about the upcoming year without Hermione Granger to smooth out the problems which might be occurring.

McGonagall shooed them all out of her office. It had been a busy holiday for her – with the help of the ministry and the other teachers they had manage to clear all the memories before school started again and all the students appeared to be getting to their normal routine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fred was unpacking his bag taking out his quidditch robes and various sweater, jeans and books. His was digging through his stuff when his hand suddenly stopped. He leaned forward, looking at the object which he didn't dare touch. It was a little stone coiled snake (A.N from the chapter where Hermione and Fred replace the Gryffindor statue with a miniature of the Slythering statue). Fred set back on his hunches considering the little snake; he had vague memories of something sometime but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Sighing he picked it up and put it aside and continued unpacking.

George came in a bit later, "Fred, I have a marvellous plan."

"Oh?" Fred answered, tucking away the little snake under his mattress.

"Ways to woo the witches!" his brother proclaimed, flicking his hair which was long enough now to actually perform a little bounce.

Fred raised his eyebrows sceptically, "Oh dear."

George ignored this and continued, "We shall call it…Weasley's Wizard Ways to Woo Wilful or Wayward Witches. No more lonely nights for Hogwarts lads, no more dateless boys to the Yule Ball…….We shall be heroes!"

Fred turned away, "No," he said harshly.

George jumped into his view, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeee?"

"No, George." Fred warned, "We promised we would stay out of that type of stuff. Remember last time; I mean common! I ended up kissing Professor Snape!"

George cringed, "Yeah. Good point." He changed position, "However! This won't go wrong, its cant go wrong you see?"

Fred looked at him suspiciously, "Enlighten me."

George grinned, "No magic involved – just sheer animal magnitude."

Fred laughed, "Oh right. That sound like an excellent plan."

George frowned, "I sense sarcasm brother dear. It's actually a brilliant plan of mine! I say we magically – yes – enhance the attractive characteristics people already have!"

Fred considered, "That's not actually a bad idea."

"See!" George exclaimed, all smiles now. "So off to the deserted girl bathroom for some potion making?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Ron were brushing their teeth in the boy's bathroom. Harry spat out to the toothpaste and wiped his mouth. In the reflection of the mirror he saw the wall behind him and noticed for the first time something odd about it. He turned around and inspected it further.

"Hah-wy? Woh are yuu deung?" Ron asked, unintelligible due to the toothbrush and toothpaste gue in his mouth.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Did you ever notice that the bricks in the wall here, that they form a butterfly?" Ron turned around as well and too started to observe the wall and shrugged, "Neuvrr noh-tizd." He commented.

Harry sighed, "Weird." The boys joined their dorm mates who were having an animated discussion about what they did in their holiday. Harry could hardly remember what had happened, he remembered Christmas dinner and some renegade forks but that was about it.

All of sudden Fred and George burst into the room, "Gentlemen!"

The boys groaned.

"Well such excitement!" George remarked sarcastically, then continued, all bravado regained, "My brother and I, me and my brother, us – HAVE A BRILLIANT PLAN." The boys still didn't appear to be interested so Fred continued, "Who of you here has a girlfriend?" the boys blinked. Fred shook his head, "Oh lads, lads, lads. It's time for a change! An epic change!"

Harry and Ron exchanged knowing looks, Ron commented dryly, "Whatever your plan is, I'm not part of it. The last time you threw this speech at us I ended up snogging the whomping willow and broke my arm." George and Fred looked appropriately guilty at this, "Yeah, sorry, mate….about that." George said, "However, this, I can guarantee you nothing like that will occur. This is fail-prove!" at that moment both George and Fred drew out several flasks of potions from under their robes.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Are they tested?"

The nervous exchange of looks between the brother told Harry everything he needed to know, "Oh no. Not this again. We're not going to be your test subjects."

George and Fred simultaneously broke out in a long, "Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Harry and Ron both shook their heads. The twins sighed dramatically, "What are we to do then?"

"Test it yourselves. You're both girlfriendless." Neville quipped.

Fred and George's heads snapped in sync to glare at Neville, "Thank you Neville, for that observation."

Neville grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

George however turned to Fred, "Neville is wrong though. I'm on the verge of starting a very meaningful relationship with Alicia. We've been flirting for weeks. However Fred…….Fred's single, alone, lonely……he could the test subject!"

It was George's turn to be glared at, "You've got to be kidding me." Fred said.

George's eyebrows bounced up and down, "Nah, I'm serious. This could work."

Fred shook his, "No it couldn't."

The fifth year boys watched in shock when George jumped onto his brother, pinned him down to the floor and called out, "Harry, open his mouth!"

Harry looked dubious, so Seamus helped George force open Fred's mouth and George poured the contents of one of the flasks down his brother throat. George waited, Fred still struggling underneath him. "And?" George asked, "Do you feel more attractive?"

"No you twat." Fred replied coldly. George looked at the occupants of the room and asked very seriously, "Does any of you feel……attracted to my brother?"

The boys exchanged nervous glance, "Euhm…no." Harry said.

George shrugged rolled off of his brother, "Will see tomorrow."

Fred got up from the floor, dusting himself off with has much dignity as he could muster and marched out of his room. George shot everybody a bright smile and followed his brother out.

Ron laughed, "This'll prove to be an interesting year."


End file.
